Amores prohibidos
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: -¿Hinata débil? No... simplemente su naturaleza no era ser una asesina- -Soy un bastardo Sakura- Se lamentaba Kakashi al pensar que ella era una niña. ¡SEMI AU! y con yaoi (¡TERMINADO!)
1. Entrenamiento especial ANBU

Después de leer tanto fic de NejixHina me han dado ganas de escribir uno también.. si.. soy una copiona, pero es que no me pude el resistir escribir algo... iré un poco lento dependiendo de los comentarios, y cualquier consejo será bien recibido.

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo para liberar un poco de estrés.

¿Advertencia? No se si este fic contendrá lemon, es posible pero es mas probable que sea algo como 'lime' es decir, un lemon mas suave, aunque no se..! como no lo he terminado quien sabe... es cierto que es un fic sobre NejixHina, sin embargo no descarto posibilidad que hayan muchas mas parejas que me encantan! Es por eso que el titulo está en plural. En fin, espero lo disfruten! Por cierto se me olvidaba, también contendrá parejas yaoi, así que están advertidos.

* * *

**/AMORES PROHIBIDOS/**

_**1er capitulo: Entrenamiento especial ANBU**_

Hinata iba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, su Byakugan iba activado para poder detectar el chakra de sus enemigos, aquellos malditos que la herían minutos atrás en su brazo derecho y el cual iba siendo sostenido por el izquierdo mientras un chorro de sangre resbalaba por su delicada piel.

–_No... no podré resistir... mas tiempo...– _Pensó preocupada por su profunda herida, sentía el chakra tan espantoso que la rodeaba pero no podía distinguir nada, ¿Sería capaz que su byakugan fuera inservible en contra de aquellos enemigos? No... Si Neji estuviera en aquella posición nunca se daría por vencido, tenía que ser valiente, no se podía dejar derrotar así por así, debería dejar en claro quien era la dueña de la rama primeria del Clan Hyuuga.

Pero era imposible, su visión se empezaba a entorpecer debido a la pérdida de sangre, que por cierto era el rastro perfecto para que sus enemigos encontraran su localización exacta. No supo distinguir que un kunai iba directo a su pulmón el cual lo perforaría quizás atravesando su pecho, aquel era su fin.

–_¡Hinata!– _Gritó el ninja hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, número 1 de Konoha, mientras se colocaba entre ella y el kunai para que fuera a él quien lo atravesara en el estómago. Una cortina de humo los cubrió, un clon había sido derrotado. ¡Como adoraba su kage bushin no jutsu!

–_Naru...to... kun– _Susurró sorprendida al verlo ya que no sabía nada de él, ya que se separaban desde media hora atrás cuando sus enemigos los distanciaban encontrando así su mayor debilidad: el estar sola.

–_¿Estás bien Hinata?– _Preguntó preocupado, mientras se creaba dos perfectos clones que los protegerían de las marionetas asesinas los cuales atrapaban a los clones y los despedazaban haciéndolos desaparecer en otra cortina de humo justo en el mismo instante en que él le preguntaba el estado a la Hyuuga.

Sin darse cuenta que aún no eran derrotadas, las marionetas abrían sus brazos dejando salir miles de dardos envenenados los cuales de llegar a rozarlos morirían en el término de media hora, sin mencionar que si alguno se impactaba en su cuerpo sería en término de 10 minutos.

–_Mierda...– _Gritó frustrado el rubio no dejando ni responder a la Hyuuga mientras rápidamente hizo un par de movimiento con sus manos _–Kamaitachi no jutsu– _Exclamó mientras un huracán cargado de chakra aparecía el cual les servía de escudo con lo que lograban protegerse mientras tomaba a Hinata en sus brazos y la levantaba de aquel lugar para llevarla a uno más seguro.

–_Sálvate... tu... Naruto kun...– _Aceptó una vez más su debilidad, si no podía con aquello no valía la pena vivir para encabezar el clan de los Hyuuga, era una vergüenza, una debilucha que siempre tenía que ser salvada por alguien más, sus lágrimas aparecieron en sus bellos ojos grisáceos, pero era la frustración lo que hacía que salieran, no era el dolor que sentía, era tristeza, una vez mas... fallaba en su intento de hacerse más fuerte.

–_Calma... Hinata ya pasará...– _Trató de tranquilizarla pero ni siquiera él lo conseguía, la herida en su hombro se veía grave y el que no parara de sangrar se lo reafirmaba ¿Qué podía hacer? No era ninja médico y tampoco tenía conocimientos en alguna técnica para poderla ayudar a cerrar su herida, si tan solo Sakura o Ino estuviesen con ellos tal vez hubieran podido hacer algo, pero él solo era puños y fuerza, las marionetas los tenían rodeados en un perfecto círculo cerrado inclusive el cielo estaba lleno de aquella marionetas del demonio.

–_Vete... no podrás con todos ellos y salvarme al mismo tiempo...–_

–_Estás loca Hinata... Jamás dejaría a un compañero atrás... tsk...– _Renegó frustrado, pero lo que ella decía era verdad, podía hacer su técnica de mil clones, pero eso solo les serviría para crear una pequeña barrera protegiéndolos de las mortales agujas y los kunais asesinos que poseían aquellas marionetas, pero tenía que hacer el intento _–Shihou Happou Shuriken no jutsu– _Gritó luego de realizar su conjunto de manos creando al mismo tiempo clones de shuriken los cuales atacaban a las marionetas _–Tatakeru No Jutsu– _Replicó finalmente creando una explosión en el suelo el cual creaba un agujero por el cual escaparían.

Logró un par de minutos con aquellas técnicas, corrió con Hinata en sus brazos creando túneles por los cuales pasaban desapercibidos por el enemigo, sin embargo a los pocos minutos de hacerlo alguien apareció detrás de él, lo tocó por la espalda y fugazmente aparecían nuevamente en la superficie, pero para su asombro se encontraba solo rodeado por las marionetas y tres hombres con traje negro y máscaras de ninja del mismo color.

–_Mierda__.__.. me atraparon...–_

_..._

Hinata yacía tirada lejos de Naruto, no sabía a donde estaba ni quien los tele transportaba a ese lugar separándolos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Que lamentable sería su muerte!

–_¡__Hinata sama!– _Apareció un chico en un traje pegado, peto blanco, antebrazos, guantes y una máscara que simbolizaba un perro.

–_Definitiva...mente los ANBUS son personas excepcionales... nunca... podré... llegar... a ser... uno de ellos...– _Masculló entre dientes antes desmayarse y perder su conciencia.

–_Hinata__.__.. __¡__R__esiste!– _Gritó aquel ANBU que la tomaba en sus brazos y desaparecía con ella en una cortina de humo.

_..._

–_Perdiste...– _Exclamó uno de los tres ninjas enemigos que lo tenían rodeado.

–_Rasen Shu...–_

–_Acepta tu derrota Naruto...– _Lo interrumpieron los otros dos ninjas que lo tomaban de sus manos con lo cual impedían que consiguiera su técnica.

–_No.__.__. ¡__N__o puedo reprobar...!– _Gritófrustrado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

–_Hici__eron__s__u mejor intento... pero aún no están preparados...– _Aseguró el segundo ninja que descubría su máscara dejando entre ver su cabello plateado y un tapaboca negro.

–_Pero Kakashi sensei...–_

–_¡Ya basta Naruto! También es deber de un ANBU el obedecer a un superior ¡__N__o importa el qué!– _Su regaño era más que obvio, el tercero estaba tan molesto que no dudó en darle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza dándole a entender lo decepcionado que estaba, para luego retirarse su máscara y darle a demostrar quien era.

–_Pe... ro... ¡Jiraiya sense__i__! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!– _ Preguntó asombrado al ver que su maestro, quien no era perteneciente al escuadrón ANBU, se encontraba en aquel entrenamiento.

–_¿Cómo crees que no estaría en el primer examen de mi pupilo para pertenecer al escuadrón ANBU?– _Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sobaba la cabeza de un molesto Naruto.

–_Basta... Vete a curar esas heridas, mañana entregaremos los resultados de tu examen– _Exclamó el primer ninja que desaparecía en el instante, junto con todas las marionetas.

–_Itachi nunca cambiará...- _Susurró un poco frustrado Kakashi al instante en el que se llevaba su mano derecha a su cabeza ladeándola al mismo tiempo experimentando una pequeña molestia en la misma.

–_¡Oi! ¡Hinata..!– _Recordó a su amiga dando un salto, el gesto en su rostro era diferente, estaba preocupado y no lo podía disimular _–Jiraiya sensei... Se han pasado demasiado con este entrenamiento, Hinata... Ustedes... –_

–_No te preocupes por ella Naruto– _Interrumpía Kakashi mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al cuartel general de los ANBUS _–Hinata está en la enfermería del cuartel, estoy seguro que ya debe de estar siendo atendida por alguien–_

–_Pero ustedes... ¿Cómo se atrevieron a atacarnos de esa manera? Ella casi muere... –_

–_Naruto...– _Le llamó seriamente la atención su viejo sensei _–Si ella no puede con un entrenamiento como éste jamás podrá con una batalla real, los ANBUS son personas excepcionalmente fuertes y decididas que en la batalla lo entregan todo por proteger al Hokage y a sus habitantes, si uno de ellos es débil...–_

–_¡ELLA NO ES DÉBIL! Ero senin... Te equivocas en eso...– _Mascullócon doloraquellas palabras con obvio dolor mientras volteaba a un lado su rostro para que su maestro no viera su frustración, simplemente se limitó a caminar con la cabeza agachada, tal y como era de esperarse luego de una derrota.

–_No importa lo que quieras creer Naruto, ella no está hecha para pertenecer al escuadrón ANBU, pero si quiere seguir empeñada en estar aquí debe demostrar que lo vale– _Reafirmó una vez más su maestro.

El camino hacia el cuartel fue silencioso, ninguno de los tres pronunció palabra alguna; el dolor que le provocaban las heridas que llevaba en el cuerpo del rubio no eran nada comparables al que sentía en su pecho, pero aunque no lo quisiera externar, muy adentro de su ser, sabía... que Hinata no estaba hecha para aquellos tipos de entrenamiento.

_..._

No había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera sobre todo su hombro derecho que salía tan lastimado de aquel duro entrenamiento. Los ninja médicos ya habían aplicado las técnicas curativas en ella con lo cual la dejaban fuera de peligro. ¿Quién se podría imaginar que aquel era un simple entrenamiento? Ni siquiera era una batalla real... Que débil y patética era...

–_Sé que es inútil preguntar, pero ¿Cómo se siente Hinata sama?__–_Preguntó con mucho respeto un joven de traje blanco que aparentaba ser el médico que la estaba atendiendo.

–_Yo...__–_Intentó decir tratando de ubicar en donde se encontraba, aún sus neuronas estaban alteradas por la pelea de horas anteriores y alertándola del intenso dolor en su cuerpo _–Gracias... por haberme salvado...__–_Sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza profunda acompañados de pequeñas lágrimas que trataría de no derramar solo para conservar un poco de dignidad.

–_¿Le duele algo Hinata sama?__–_Preguntó preocupado el médico al ver aquella reacción.

–_No... No es... nada...__–_Aseguró.

–_No se preocupe Hinata sama, no es la primera shinobi que traen en el umbral de la muerte, de hecho casi podría asegurar que son pocos los ANBUS que no han pasado por este lugar__–_Trató de consolarla dándole todo el ánimo que pudiera, ante todo ella era la futura cabeza del clan Hyuuga y nadie podía ser cruel con una chica tan tierna y dulce como ella, no sabía cómo llegaba en ese estado tan extremoso, a lo mejor la idea debía de ser del capitán, él era especialmente cruel con todos los aprendices.

–_Gracias... trataré... de hacerlo... mejor la próxima vez...__–_Volteó su cara buscando la ventana más cercana, aquella noche era seca en donde ninguna de las hojas de los árboles se movía, era tan triste y decepcionante el estar allí, pero no quería tener compañía a no ser que fuera la persona que tanto deseaba ver. Hubiera querido decirle que se fuera, que no quería que estuviera allí compadeciéndose de ella, pero no podía ser grosera, simplemente... no estaba en su naturaleza el serlo.

–_La dejaré descansar, sin embargo le comento que debido a la gravedad de su herida deberá reposar por lo menos 15 días, de lo contrario la pequeña cirugía que le hicimos no podrá sanar y cerrarse por completo así como debería__–_Tomó el expediente y se encaminó a la puerta, sin embargo antes de retirarse le tenía que decir unas últimas palabras _–Él estaba muy preocupado por usted Hinata sama, fue él... quien le salvó la vida__–_

Cerró la puerta dejando a la chica tan desconcertada por aquellas palabras.

Al encontrarse simplemente con su soledad y con la noche como su compañera de su cuarto no pudo seguir reteniendo aquellas lágrimas que luchaban caprichosamente por salir, ahora su frustración inclusive era mucho más grande que cuando estaba a punto de ser atacada por aquellas marionetas, lo había defraudado ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara una vez más?

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y en su depresión que no notó como alguien se escondía afuera del lugar a un lado de la ventana. Aquel era el mismo ANBU que la encontraba a punto de morir en el bosque, quería entrar, necesitaba hacerlo, deseaba abrazarla y consolarla, darle todo el ánimo que tanto sabía que le agradaría, pero no podía, tenía que conservar su identidad y su presencia oculta.

–_Eres todavía un crío...__–_Reclamó en tono de burla otro ANBU que se colocaba en una rama del árbol que estaba enfrente de la habitación de Hinata, se llevó la máscara hasta la cabeza dejando entrever su medio rostro, ya que su boca, su nariz y su ojo izquierdo lucían tapados.

–_No es una falta grave el quitarse la máscara, ¿eh Kakashi sensei?__–_Cuestionó el chico, quien a pesar que su corazón daba un salto al escuchar la ronca voz de su maestro al descubrirlo, conservaba su completa ecuanimidad.

–_Si se lo dices a la Hokage o a Itachi es posible... pero sé que no lo harás__–_Sonrió y aunque el chico no sabía cómo lucía estaba seguro que era una sonrisa amenazadora encubierta por un chantaje _–Además aunque se enteren no creo que pase de algún recordatorio como siempre lo hacen ¿Por qué no entras?__–_Preguntó cambiando radicalmente la conversación y su tono de voz.

–_No es correcto__–_

–_Muchas cosas no son correctas para nosotros los cazadores especiales ANBU, sin embargo las hacemos, entra__–_Ordenó con un tono que indicaba que tendría que hacerlo por su voluntad o él lo obligaría. No le quedó más remedio que obedecer, después de todo era un superior.

–_¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata sama?__–_Entró apareciendo por la ventana como un simple ladrón y es que eso era... El ladrón de todos sus suspiros.

Era obvio que ella se asustaría, sin embargo no fue así, movió su rostro en sentido contrario al del ANBU que aparecía en su habitación de tal manera que no pudiese ver las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

–_Ne...__–_Ella se mordió la lengua antes de pronunciar su nombre, no podía hacerlo _–Si... estoy bien... es gracias a ti...__–_El dizque frío corazón de aquel ANBU se acongojó, sino hubiese llevado la máscara en esos momentos ella hubiese descubierto la alegría que aquellas palabras le producían, pero ¡Cómo daba gracias a quien fuera por el invento de aquel artículo con el cual cubría cada una de las emociones que sentía por aquel amor prohibido!

–_No tiene porqué agradecerlo Hinata sama, espero se recupere pronto...__–_No podía continuar un minuto más en aquella habitación junto a ella, de lo contrario sus sentidos empezarían a sucumbir ante sus emociones.

–_¡__Espera!__–_Gritó ella logrando que se detuviera justo antes de salir por la ventana tal y como entraba _–Espera... Por favor...__–_A pesar que no se dio la vuelta para verla se detuvo justo como ella le ordenaba, supo por los pequeños sonidos que emitía que se levantaba de su cama llegando hasta unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

–_¿Qué hace?__–_Preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarla, pero en su voz se podía escuchar una remota preocupación por ella.

–_Siempre has sido mi salvador... Gracias...__–_Agradeció mientras rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, el corazón del ANBU se detuvo en aquel instante al sentir la piel de la Hyuuga chocar contra su ropa, estaba seguro que aquello le dolería inmensamente debido a la herida en su hombro, pero aunque su cabeza gritaba que la separación debería de ser inminente su cuerpo no obedecía ninguna orden _–Gracias... una vez mas... Neji... nii san__–_

–_Sabe... que esto es incorrecto, ¿Verdad?__–_En su voz se podía notar un pequeño temblor, pero ella sentía como el pecho de su primo se movía aún más rápido de lo habitual y estaba segura que se debía a la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos.

–_Lo sé...__–_Aceptó sin embargo no lo soltó _–Pero... no quiero... no quiero que te vayas...__ –_

–_Si alguien se entera... usted...__ –_

–_¡__No me importa..!__–_Gritó llorando _–Lo único que quiero es que seas tú nuevamente...__–_Un sabor agridulce se coló por su garganta, cerró sus ojos y frunció sus labios, la cercanía lo mataba, lo enviciaba como si fuese una dulce droga, no quería que ella lo dejase de abrazar, no quería irse y separarse de su amada Hinata, pero las órdenes eran estrictas ¡Ellos dos no debían ni podían permanecer juntos en una relación!

–_Tienes... que tener paciencia...__–_Dijo con obvio dolor mientras se separaba de su abrazo y se daba la media vuelta para verla directamente.

–_Ya no resisto más... no... me importa que pueda pasarme... pero más vale una corta vida feliz contigo que una eternidad sumergida en la tristeza y en la soledad por no tenerte...__–_Confesó con sus mejillas de un color carmesí, el cual el ANBU hubiese pensado que era imposible luego de perder tanta sangre horas atrás _–Sabes que te amo... Neji... nii san__–_

–_Hinata... sama__–_Susurró su nombre mientras ella retiraba lentamente la máscara dejando al descubierto aquel blanco rostro y los perfectos ojos grisáceos, ella no se equivocaba, él también sentía algo por ella y lo descubría por los rastros en su sonrojado rostro.

–_Estaré... en la habitación de castigo durante 15 días...__–_Él sonrió.

–_No se llaman de 'castigo', son de recuperación...__–_Le aclaró mientras retiró los vestigios de unas lágrimas que quedaban en su mejilla.

–_Serán de castigo... ya que no podré verte ni sentirte...__ –_

–_Estoy seguro que podrás recibir visitas...__ –_

–_Si... pero ninguna de ellas serás tú...__–_Sus manos aún seguían recorriendo aquel dulce rostro el cual le rompía el corazón cada vez que la veía llorar.

No pudo resistir un segundo más, aquella cercanía, su olor, su respiración, todo lo que ella hacía lo excitaba y lo volvía loco.

Tomó con ambas manos su gentil rostro mientras rozó sus labios con los de ella, suavemente se acercó sin tomarlos por completo, ambas narices rozaron también como un simple beso.

Pasó su lengua tocando ínfimamente el labio superior de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo como su piel se erizaba con aquel dulce toque, odiaba profanarla, odiaba tomarla como un objeto sexual, ella era una dulce rosa, suave, delicada y recién perfumada que no toleraba que alguien pudiera quitar un pétalo para lastimarla

–_Bésame... por favor Neji nii san... Bésame... como si el mundo se terminase esta misma noche...__ –_

La obediencia era una de sus cualidades. Sonrió ladeando su labio al lado izquierdo, Hinata pudo distinguir un destello de lujuria y pasión en aquella simple mueca. Se acercó a los labios de la Hyuuga como cuando un bandido entraba en una habitación prohibida, tomó sus labios con tanta furia y pasión que logró que ella emitiera los sonidos más endemoniadamente seductores y llenos de pasión gritando al mismo tiempo porque aquello no quedara en un simple beso.

Ella recorrió con su mano izquierda los fuertes pectorales que estaban siendo aún protegidos por el peto blanco del uniforme de los ANBUS, pero aún así se sentía la dureza de ellos. Llegó hasta la cintura tratando de halarlo hasta la suya mientras él también la tomó por la suya llenándola de un abrazo tan profundo y lleno de sentimientos, no necesitaba palabras para expresarla cuánto la amaba y la deseaba, ya que sabía que luego ella las recordaría con dolor al no poderlo tener a su lado.

Se separó aún bajo su pesar, ella conservaba sus mejillas en una tonalidad rosa que parecía una quinceañera a pesar que ya tenía 22 años, siendo él apenas un año mayor.

–_Cuídate Hinata...__–_Se despidió mientras se lanzó por la ventana colocando nuevamente su máscara para cubrir su rostro y obviar la pequeña lágrima que recorría su mejilla derecha.

Ella cerró sus ojos pasando dos de sus dedos por sus labios, aun tenía la sensación de tenerlo cerca de su cuerpo, de sentir su sabor y calor. Resignada caminó nuevamente a su cama, el dolor en su brazo era insoportable pero por alguna extraña razón se olvidaba de ello cuando estaba junto a su Neji.

...

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, una hora más y todos los ANBUS se juntarían en la sala secreta del cuartel para reportarse como todos los días lo hacían religiosamente. Sin embargo uno de ellos estaba en su despacho esperando a que uno de sus subordinados apareciera. Estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio con sus dedos entrelazados y su barbilla apoyada en ellos. Su máscara de zorro estaba a un lado de su escritorio dejando ver su rostro, sus ojos eran rojos debido a la activación de su sharingan que siempre cargaba, unos mechones negros caían rebeldemente en su frente, sus facciones siempre las conservaba en una eterna seriedad, sacarle una sonrisa era algo así como un misión imposible.

–_Con su permiso...__–_Entró el ANBU al que tanto esperaba.

–_¿Sabes que lo que haces está prohibido, verdad Neji?__–_Ni siquiera lo saludó, así era él ¿Para que darle tantas vueltas a algo que quería tratar directamente? El Hyuuga se quitó su máscara demostrando también sus duras facciones.

–_Lo sé Itachi sama, y estoy dispuesto a las consecuencias por mis actos, pero antes de eso... me gustaría saber ¿Por qué demonios impusiste un entrenamiento tan peligroso para Naruto y Hinata?__–_Reclamó con furia en sus ojos. Estaba firme ante su posición ¡Aquel entrenamiento había sido una locura!

* * *

Nota: Las técnicas que he colocado de Naruto las he sacado de esta dirección: narutoultimateninja. /archivacion -de- tecnicas-f3 /jutsus-fuuton-tecnicas-elemento-viento-t14. Htm (espero salga la pagina porque no es mi intención simplemente copiar, lo que pasa es que en ténicas en japonés soy un microbio), algunas que otras técnicas las he sacado de wikipedia y otras técnicas son ¡completamente inventadas!


	2. Enfrentamientos personales

Disculpen a todas por haberme tardado demasiado, este fic me encanta porque no solamente se trata de una pareja, hay muchas involucradas y poco a poco iremos descubriendo la pasión de cada una de ellas. Había dicho que tal vez no habría lemon, sin embargo es imposible TT_TT no se porque se me dificulta escribir sin ello. Así que gracias a **Chiharu No Natsumi, sweetHyuuga** (a quien es un verdadero honor que lea mi fic, ella hace unos fics nejixhina que son mi perdicion!) a mi gran amiga **Naty117** (amiga, no se como serás con el yaoi pero aqui tendré un sasuxnaru, se que eres fan de naruxhina, pero mi mente no resistió mas con nejixhina sorry.. n/n) y a **Star Flowers**. Espero no enredarlas mucho con la historia y espero les siga gustando.

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemon, espero que no sea tan explícito pero tampoco es tan suave. Así que están advertidas/os.

Disclaimer en el primer capitulo.

* * *

**/AMORES PROHIBIDOS/**

**2º capitulo: Enfrentamientos personales.**

Aquella particular noche era oscura, ni un rayo de luna se colaba en medio de las nubes que la tapaban, pero era simplemente perfecta para un peliplata que se escabullía clandestinamente por la ventana de una habitación.

–_Pensé que no vendrías Kakashi...__–_Aseguró una voz con cierto alivio de una chica que se escondía en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

–_No es fácil escabullirme de todos los ANBUS... Sakura__–_Expresó con un tono juguetón mientras tomaba a la pelirosa por la cintura y le daba un fuerte abrazo _–Te extrañé...__–_Admitió mientras retiraba su máscara y la dejaba caer al frío suelo.

–_Yo también... Odiaba no poder verte cada noche antes de tu reunión...__–_Aseveró mientras apoyaba su rostro en su duro pecho.

–_Después de la misión de espionaje que tuvimos fuimos llamados por Itachi que tenía preparado el primer entrenamiento para Hinata y Naruto, sabes que nunca me he podido negar ante una petición de mi alumno...__–_Él era sencillo, no se complicaba con secretos y menos con aquella chiquilla que le había robado el corazón.

–_Si... creo que se extralimitó con esa decisión... Hinata pasará reposando durante 15 días debido a sus graves heridas y a pesar que Naruto se llevó la menor parte tendrá que reposar el día de mañana...__–_Comentó mientras se separó de aquella prisión que tanto le encantaba.

–_Sakura...__–_Su voz se tornó seria y triste a la vez, ella lo miró a los ojos, a él le volvían loco como sus ojos esmeralda resplandecían de emoción cuando estaba con él.

–_Ya basta Kakashi... Ya me tienes aburrida con lo mismo de siempre...__–_Se lamentó mientras se sentó en su cama que estaba cerca de la ventana.

–_Soy un maldito Sakura... Nunca... debí...__–_

–_¿El qué? ¿Haberme robado mi inocencia y enamorarte de mí como lo has profesado tantas veces en mi cama?__–_Bajó su mirada avergonzado por aquellas palabras que tanto delataban sus sentimientos.

–_Hay demasiada diferencia de edad entre nosotros...__–_

–_¿__No sabes lo que dicen? Los hombres siempre tardan 8 años más en madurar que las mujeres, por lo que la edad te queda casi perfecta...__–_Sonrió con picardía, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse junto a ella y pesar que iba en contra de su conciencia no se podía resistir a una petición de su pelirosa.

–_31 años... casi 32 años... y tú... apenas unos dulces 22... Soy un bastardo...__–_Se reprochó.

–_¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?__–_Su rostro dulce pasó a uno triste, el cual reflejaba como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar aquel lamento del ninja copia que tenía a su lado.

–_Nunca lo haré... pero siento... que si sigues conmigo te reprimiré de toda tu juventud__–_

–_¿Qué te ha pasado Kakashi? ¿Qué fue lo que viste en esa misión? Nuestra edad nunca te ha importado__–_Preguntó dubitativa y cabizbaja mientras bajó la máscara de su rostro dejando al descubierto aquellos labios tan seductores que la volvían loca de pasión para empezar a darle suaves besos en sus mejillas.

...

Estaba enojado y nada haría que se retractara de su postura, aquel entrenamiento había sido una locura, dos ANBUS experimentados atacándolos directamente, además de un sanin y 5 subordinados manejando 50 diferentes marionetas solo para dos chicos que recién tenían 3 meses de entrenamiento con ellos ¡Por supuesto que era una locura! Y encima de todo, los ataques utilizados eran mortales, simplemente recordaba como la sangre de Hinata recorría su brazo hasta quedar inconsciente por la pérdida de la misma.

–_Aunque no debo de darte explicaciones pero esta noche me encuentro de buen humor__–_Expresó a pesar que su rostro reflejaba la seriedad de siempre, era imposible saber cuando se encontraba de buen humor y cuando no _–Esa es la clase entrenamiento que tenemos aquí o ¿No lo recuerdas? Ese fue el mismo entrenamiento que tuviste cuando entraste también__–_

–_Si... ¡Pero soy diferente! Inclusive hasta el idiota de Uzumaki pudo resistir tu susodicho entrenamiento con un par de golpes__–_Reclamó levantándole la voz.

_-Sabes lo que estás diciendo ¿Eh Neji?__–_Aquello era una pregunta retórica y Neji lo sabía a la perfección, pero por alguna razón su sangre hervía con el solo hecho de pensarlo. Frunció sus labios y en su mirada se vislumbró un fuego tan intenso que parecía que en cualquier momento los consumiría _–Hinata Hyuuga... es una chica débil y nunca estará apta para gobernar al clan__–_Como deseó que la lengua se le cayera en mil pedazos por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, quería atravesarle en el pecho el kunai que tenía escondido en la espalda y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque conocía a la perfección a Itachi Uchiha el genio del clan que ingresaba a los 14 años a los ANBUS, lo mataría antes de sacarlo. Se dio la media vuelta cerrando sus puños con una rabia muy notoria.

–_Estás equivocado Itachi sama__–_ refunfuñó aun entre dientes _–E__lla... es poderosa, simplemente que su naturaleza no lo permite...__–_A Itachi aquellas palabras no dejaron de sacarle una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

–_Si Hiashi se llega a enterar que la relación de ambos continua, te matará y a ella junto contigo...__–_Bajó su cabeza, sabía que aquello era cierto, eran precisamente las palabras que su tío, el actual líder del clan de los Hyuuga, les decía al enterarse de los sentimientos de ambos.

Neji salió aún más perdido en sus sentimientos que al principio ¿Cómo demonios podía retener aquel amor prohibido en su pecho y nunca dejarlo salir? No quería causarle ningún daño a Hinata, pero el estar cerca de ella eso era el único resultado.

...

La misión había sido particularmente peligrosa pero era algo por lo que no se preocupaba o acongojaba, aquella era la vida que escogía desde muy pequeño, cuando a los 16 años ingresaba al escuadrón ANBU poniendo su vida en extremo peligro. A los 17 años tenía su primera misión exitosa y a los 19 lo nombraban instructor de la Academia de ANBUS. A los 23 años lo ascendían como el capitán general del cuartel, a los 27 decidía que el liderar y entrenar a todos los aprendices no era para él por lo que renunciaba a su cargo para entrar nuevamente en acción en el campo de batalla, por lo que ascendían a dicho a puesto a Itachi Uchiha, otro excepcional ninja que casi al igual que Kakashi entraba en la Academia a una corta edad de 14 años y quien había sido su alumno en la misma al ingresar en esa época a pesar que solamente le llevaba 6 años de diferencia.

Pero... aquella misión a la que Itachi los había enviado le destrozaba el alma al igual que su voluntad.

Una chica de la misma edad de Sakura y embarazada, perdía al amor de su vida en la batalla, dolor al que sucumbía tras atravesar el kunai de su amado en su corazón muriendo casi instantáneamente con el bebé que aún llevaba en su vientre.

Sabía a la perfección que Sakura no era así de débil y que nunca le cruzaría por su mente el suicidio a pesar de cualquier depresión que atravesará, pero... aquel bebé no nato... ¡Un bebé...! Era probable que ella quisiera una familia pero para él aquello era imposible, las normas ANBUS se lo prohibían. Despojarla de aquello solo porque la amaba clandestinamente robándole su juventud, su vida... no era justo, quería dejarla, sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero... era tan _jodidamente _difícil.

–_Si no dices nada Kakashi... estoy segura que perderé la paciencia al extremo de ahorcarte...__–_Trató de sonar amenazadora pero con un toque de burla al ver como el ninja copia, quien estaba aun sentado al lado de ella, se quedaba en completo silencio.

–_No quiero... seguirte privando de tu libertad Sakura...__–_Aceptó con obvio dolor en sus palabras.

–_¿__Y crees que solo porque es tu decisión me mantienes atada a ti?__–_El levantó su derrotada mirada encontrándose con la de ella, la cual estaba llena de ternura _–Tú no me obligas a permanecer a tu lado, si estoy contigo es porque así lo deseo... ningún hombre me ha llenado como tu lo haces, con nadie he sentido lo que contigo... somos ninjas y todos estamos expuestos a un peligro, la muerte nos ronda en cada misión, pero no por eso dejamos de vivir... de sentir...__–_El la miró con ojos de esperanza en aquella derrotada alma, si... ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, ella lo entendía como nadie lo hacía _–Además...__–_Expresó con una sonrisa de picardía envuelta en lujuria _–No pienso dejarte escapar Kakashi Hakate... Eres mío así como yo soy tuya...__–_

Sus palabras levantaban su decaído ánimo. Era tal y como él la describía en sus pensamientos, era fuerte, no solo en cuerpo sino que en espíritu, sus decisiones siempre estaban llenas de firmeza y convicción y nadie lograba que desistiera de lo contrario. Sabía a la perfección que no era un capricho, simplemente era amor entre ambos. No... ella no era una simple chiquilla, era toda una mujer.

...

En otra habitación de la enfermería se encontraba un rubio lleno de vendajes en sus brazos, su cuello y en su cabeza mientras que la camisa desabrochada dejaba ver los que también rodeaban su cintura y parte de su pecho, otro ANBU de cabellos negros puntiagudos peinados para atrás con algunos pequeños mechones que caían encima de la máscara de gato que llevaba puesta entraba casi a escondidas de todos por la puerta principal de la habitación.

–_Como siempre... el perdedor en la habitación de recuperación__–_Expresó con tono de burla al verlo derrotado y adolorido en aquella cama.

–_Tsk... Eres un imbécil Sasuke...__–_Reclamó molesto pero aún con obvia decepción de si mismo volteando su rostro a un lado para no ver al pelinegro _–__Además solamente tengo 3 meses de haber ingresado a la Academia y a pesar que no pasé la prueba de Itachi me siento complacido que he podido dominar algunas técnicas de mi elemento viento que no había logrado conseguir__–_Se dio ánimos para él mismo pero inclusive su compañero estaba orgulloso de su desempeño en el entrenamiento, aunque nunca pudiese decírselo, no cualquiera salía caminando del primer entrenamiento que se realizaba en la academia ANBU, la cual y a pesar que muchos comentaban que era invento de su hermano mayor en realidad había sido una creación del mismo Kakashi para así poder medir las habilidades y el futuro de los aprendices.

–_¿__Cuando te darán el alta?__–_Preguntó secamente.

–_Según lo que escuché mañana por la tarde, pero si me desespero es posible que salga corriendo por la mañana, así que espero que estos imbéciles cumplan su palabra__–_

–_El imbécil serás tu si lo haces...__–_Reprochó mientras se acercaba a él levantándose hasta medio rostro su máscara.

Llevó sus manos hasta la barbilla del rubio para girarlo y llevarlo hasta sus labios, un roce simplemente, un suave beso pasional pasando su lengua por aquellos pálidos labios para luego tornarlo un poco más fuerte. Las mejillas de ambos tenían un pequeño tono carmesí que denotaban el disfrute que tenían con el sabor del contrario.

–_Basta... tienes que descansar...__–_Ladeó su labio demostrando una pequeña sonrisa llena de picardía que alcanzó a divisar el rubio mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

–_Teme...__–_ Replicó por haberlo privado de aquel beso que tanto le fascinaba.

–_Cuídate Naruto...__–_

El chico desaparecía de la misma manera en que entraba, nadie se daba cuenta de aquella visita clandestina porque _nadie _debía de hacerlo. El corazón del Uzumaki latía a mil por horas solo con el sentir de los labios del pelinegro junto con los malos pensamientos que vagaban en lo profundo de su mente, pero no podía distraerse, solo unos pocos minutos faltaban para la reunión secreta de ANBUS. El rubio se acostó cómodamente en su cama, tal y como Sasuke se lo decía tenía que descansar para recuperar fuerzas, si tenía suerte mañana podría verlo.

...

A ella le encantaba el juego de seducción entre ambos y gracias a la diferencia de edad y a la experiencia del mayor aquello se podía realizar sin ningún problema.

Fue retirando poco a poco el traje negro, para dejarlo simplemente en ropa interior, lo que lograba encender la llama de la pasión en el peliplata tomándola de la cintura para acostarla en la cama de una manera brusca pero juguetona al mismo tiempo, ambos soltaban una sonrisa de placer y amor reflejado en sus pupilas, poco a poco le fue quitando su ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

–_Eres... demasiado bella Sakura...__–_Susurró mientras la observaba, su respiración estaba más agitada de lo normal provocado por la excitación de tenerla enfrente de él a su merced.

–_Lo sé...__–_Sonrió, le encantaba como era de narcisista cuando estaban los dos solos en la intimidad, de esa manera su culpabilidad se reducía ya que no sentía que estaba con una niña, sino con una mujer _–Pero... ahora... es mi turno...__ –_

Lentamente fue arrodillándose para llegar hasta su fornido pecho y empezar a lamer sus perfectos pectorales mientras su mano empezaba a juguetear con la intimidad que el ANBU aún resguardaba bajo su ropa interior, medio año atrás que empezaban dicha relación prohibida, para ella era imposible tocarlo pero ahora era la misma Sakura la que tomaba la iniciativa de volverlo loco de lujuria y pasión. Un masaje de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente tocando con su dedo la punta sintiendo como se iba humedeciendo en sus manos, él no pudo resistir más y llevó dos de sus dedos hasta su cavidad haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de placer.

–_Te... deseo... Kakashi...__–_Susurró en su oído mientras lograba que se sentara, su miembro erecto y deseoso por ella la llamaba y la incitaba a más.

Tomó con su mano derecha aquella erección que palpitaba y gritaba por el deseo que sentía y poco a poco lo fue introduciendo en su ser, ella tenía el control.

Un vaivén lento de arriba a abajo, una danza pasional entre ellos dos, sus respiraciones agitadas, los gemidos que rogaban por más, la boca del peliplata alcanzaba los perfectos senos en donde la lengua jugaba con aquellos suaves y rosados pezones, sentía que su miembro se hinchaba más adentro de Sakura cosa que enloquecía a la pelirosa logrando que su vaivén poco a poco fuese mas rápido.

La tomó de la cintura y la acostó bruscamente, no podía resistir la tentación de tomar el control, se introdujo de forma salvaje nuevamente en su ser, cada empuje, cada embestida ella rogaba por mas llamándolo por su nombre y enredando su cabello plateado en sus suaves dedos.

–_Más... ¡Más...!- _Suplicaba gimiendo, quería volverse loca de pasión hasta que su ser ya no soportara más y que rebalsara con la lujuria con la que la inundaba su amado.

Sintió como ella elevó un poco su voz para llamarlo por su nombre, al mismo tiempo que él eyaculaba adentro de ella, el orgasmo había sido tan intenso que una corriente eléctrica recorría el cuerpo de ambos. Cayó exhausto en el pecho de la chica aún adentro de ella. Ella no dejaba de gemir, simplemente feliz porque una vez más la había hecho de él.

Se salió lentamente dejando un pequeño rastro de su pasión liberada mojando así un poco las sábanas de la pelirosa impregnando de su olor y de su posesión. La llevó hasta su pecho colocando su brazo debajo de su cuello para que ella se pudiese recostar en su fuerte pero agitado pecho. Lo rodeó con su brazo para completar de aquella manera un medio abrazo.

–_Te amo... Sakura...__–_Le confesó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su cabeza, era la primera vez que se lo decía, el corazón de la Haruno dio un sobresalto como nunca lo pensó, sonrió y a pesar que él no la podía ver sabía cual era el efecto que lograba.

–_Yo... también te amo... Kakashi... sensei...__–_Dijo lo último en tono de broma, le encantaba llamarlo así, después de todo había sido su maestro en la cama.

Lamentablemente no podía demorarse mas, la hora de la reunión secreta llegaba y él para variar aún no estaba listo. Se separó dejándola a un lado mientras se cubría su cuerpo desnudo con aquel pedazo de tela que le proporcionaría un poco de pudor.

–_Lo siento Sakura, me encantaría quedarme pero no quiero levantarle mas sospechas a Itachi__–_ Ella sonrió, sabia que aquello era inevitable, no importaba si él llegase a las 8 de la noche o a las 10, a las 11 él tenía que salir corriendo para su reunión, nunca se lo reprochaba pero si le daba tristeza el no poder compartir su cama más que para sus encuentros pasionales.

–_No te preocupes... luego me lo compensarás...__–_Sonrió con malicia para ocultar aquella frustración que sentía.

Sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos para ver como se vestía colocando primero su ropa interior, para seguir con su traje y su máscara negra que cubrían sus tan sensuales labios y su nariz, continuó con el peto blanco y los guantes para finalizar con su máscara, aunque antes de hacerlo bajó su máscara de licra negra y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

–_No te olvides por favor... de tomarla...__–_Le suplicó mientras desaparecía por la misma ventana por la que se escabullía desde un principio.

Sakura se sentó tapando sus senos con la manta, sacó del bolsillo de su traje que yacía en el frio suelo una pequeña cajita con unas pastillas adentro, tomó un vaso con agua que tenía en la única mesa de noche de estaba a su derecha y la ingirió. Aquella pastilla lograría que la semilla de Kakashi no llegara hasta su interior provocando algo de lo que aún no estaban dispuestos a afrontar.

...

5 minutos pasaban de las 11 y aunque no era extraño para los 17 ANBUS reunidos, a Itachi siempre le molestaba sobremanera la impuntualidad de Kakashi. De pronto una cortina de humo aparecía junto con el hijo del comillo blanco de Konoha que llevaba una tonta excusa como siempre lo solía hacer.

–_Lo siento chicos... me perdí en el sendero de la vida...__–_ Se excusó sonriente mientras levantaba su mano derecha en forma de saludo, prácticamente casi nadie le hizo mayor caso ya que empezaban a formar un círculo para la reunión.

–_Para variar tarde Kakashi sensei__–_Replicó molesto el capitán general del grupo.

–_Ya Itachi... no te hagas bilis por nada...__–_Trataba de tranquilizarlo dándole a entender que por mucha rabieta que alguien hiciera, la puntualidad no era uno de sus fuertes y a estas alturas era imposible que empezara a cambiar, especialmente porque no deseaba hacerlo.

–_No quisiera hablar contigo de esto Kakashi sensei... pero...__–_Su tono de voz siempre lo conservaba simple, sereno y serio, pero era algo que le incomodaba hablar con quien había sido alguna vez su superior y que inclusive al día de hoy consideraba su maestro.

–_Entonces no lo hagas...__–_Cambió su tono en el instante en que Itachi quería tocar 'ese tema'.

–_Sabes que no es correcto por tu posición__–_Siguió con su reproche aunque su sensei no quisiera escucharlo.

–_No lo vamos a discutir aquí Itachi, los demás esperan...__–_Ambos sabían que aquello era verdad, pero últimamente Kakashi actuaba mas extraño de lo normal.

–_Lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo dejar de decírtelo. Sabes a la perfección que ella es aún una niña muy inmadura__–_Gracias a sus máscaras que los protegían y lo cercano que se encontraban el uno con el otro, nadie podía distinguir que estaba hablando.

–_No te metas Itachi... es algo que no se lo voy a permitir a nadie...__–_Expresó molesto ya que aquella no era decisión de nadie mas que de ellos dos.

–_Se que el amenazarte con que dejes la organización no es ningún impedimento para ti, pero si...__–_Kakashi no era de los que se dejaba intimidar y eso todos los tenían claro, ahora había alguien que le importaba sobre manera y si ella lo deseaba lucharía por ese amor prohibido aunque tuviera que ir en contra del mundo entero.

No dejó que continuara con aquella amenaza, no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

Tomó su máscara y la tiró al suelo con tanta furia que provocó un pequeño rasguño en ella, todos los demás volvieron a verlo, era tan extraño e inaudito ver a Kakashi extremadamente molesto que al mismo tiempo despertaba el morbo de todos al pensar ¿Cómo sería su reacción? Sin embargo nadie sabía con exactitud cuál era el gesto que llevaba en su rostro ya que aún portaba su máscara cubriendo así su nariz y su boca, tomó su banda con el símbolo de Konoha y lo colocó tapando su ojo izquierdo. Sacó un kunai y se posicionó en medio de aquel círculo.

–_¡__Itachi!__–_Exclamó en voz alta retándolo.

Todas las noches se reunían todos los ANBUS disponibles y que no estuvieran en misiones fuera del cuartel para hacer una danza muy especial, aquella noche estaba programada una batalla entre dos oponentes considerados como 'genios', pero Kakashi se adelantaba deteniendo aquella batalla y convirtiéndola en propia.

–_Como quieras sensei...__–_Se acercó a él también retirando su máscara dejándola caer sin tanta fuerza como lo hacía su maestro, su sharingan como siempre activado le daba la actividad extra sensorial que tanto necesitaría, al mismo tiempo Kakashi se levantaba su banda descubriendo así también el regalo de su amigo Uchiha _–__Sin embargo... si gano la dejarás...__–_Susurró al pasar a su lado.

–_Pero si te derroto... te harás a un lado...__–_Espetó furioso, aquella sería una batalla "de entrenamiento" definitiva, en donde tendrían una apuesta muy personal.

Solamente estaban 17 personas en aquel centro de entrenamiento oculto incluyéndolos a ambos, al momento en que los contendientes se colocaban en su posición todos los demás retiraban sus máscaras descubriendo así cada rostro de los 15 restantes, unos eran conocidos otros no.

Uno de ellos utilizaba su elemento viento para apagar todas las antorchas encendidas, luego Itachi utilizaba su elemento fuego simbolizado por un gran dragón que las iba encendiendo. Con aquel rito daba inicio la danza especial cada noche.

Kakashi extendió su pierna derecha junto con su brazo el cual llevaba un kunai en posición de ataque, Itachi conservaba su posición erguida e inmutable, sabía que desde el momento en que su sensei empezara a pelear con rabia su batalla, la perdería. El deber de los espectadores era observar las técnicas de los dos oponentes para intentar mejorar en lo que pudieran, aunque algunas técnicas eran imposible verlas o copiarlas, excepto para algunos Hyuuga que los observaban directamente con su Byakugan y Sasuke que miraba detenidamente las técnicas de su hermano con su sharingan.

La velocidad de Kakashi era impresionante, tanto que parecía haber creado clones de la rapidez con que se movía.

–_Shihou Happou Shuriken no jutsu__–_Gritó al terminar su unión de manos para hacer crear varios kunais que atacaban a Itachi, éste hacía un gesto de dolor mientras atravesaban su cuerpo y caía de rodillas al suelo, Kakashi giraba rápidamente.

–_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu__–_Exclamó Itachi que se encontraba detrás de su maestro mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la boca y una gran bola de fuego aparecía, el Itachi que estaba de rodillas desaparecía en una parvada de cuervos, como ya lo suponía Kakashi, aquel era un simple clon.

–_Hyoton: Haryo Moko__–_ Espetó rápidamente el peliplata mientras aparecía un dragón de hielo sirviéndole de pared contra la bola de fuego de Itachi.

Las técnicas entre elemento agua vrs fuego continuaron incrementando, de no haber sido por la barrera que los cubría, la cual Itachi creaba antes de empezar la pelea cualquiera de los espectadores hubieran podido salir heridos.

–_Oiga Guy Sensei...__–_Interrumpió un chico, de cejas muy pobladas y peinado chistoso, a su maestro quien también portaba el mismo look _–No le parece que esta pelea es demasiado... ¿Seria...?__ –_Preguntó un poco preocupado ya que empezaban a utilizar técnicas que se ocupaban en combates contra enemigos y no en un simple entrenamiento.

–_Hmp... lo mismo pensé hace unos momentos Lee...__–_Su gesto era de seriedad inclusive con un poco de duda en el, conocía a ambos y sabía que en un entrenamiento siempre se contenían, pero al parecer aquello era mucho mas especial.

30 minutos pasaban desde que comenzaban su batalla campal, en donde las demostraciones de las habilidades de cada uno en sus elementos fuertes era increíble, habían técnicas que nunca antes nadie había visto, aunque no lo quisieran admitir todos estaban maravillados por presenciar una batalla de dicho nivel sin verse involucrados. De pronto los dos se pararon dejando 5 metros de distancia entre ambos, sus respiraciones eran agitadas producto del combate y el desgaste de su chakra.

Se miraron fijamente, sus rostros serios, sus ojos expresaban toda la rabia que sentían el uno con el otro ¿Perder ante su maestro? ¡Nunca! Le demostraría lo buen ANBU que era hoy en día ¿Ser derrotado por su propio alumno? ¡Era inconcebible! Aquel era el día en que le demostraría como inclusive no siendo un Uchiha dominaba mejor que él el Mangekyo Sharingan, desarrollando el 'Kamui', técnica en la cual podía mandar cualquier objeto a otra dimensión.

Ambas pupilas empezaron a tornarse en un caleidoscopio giratorio. Aquello se tornaría una masacre entre ambos demostrando así quien era el mejor de los dos.

* * *

Nota: tal y como dije en el anterior capitulo, las técnicas las he sacado de diferente paginas. En esta ocasión he utilizado las de wikipedia para las técnicas de los elementos: _ es. wikipedia wiki / Anexo:T%C3%A9cnicas _elementales_de_Naruto#Katon_


	3. Fortaleza infiltrada

Comentarios. Lo sé, la pareja de NejixHina no es la principal, hay muchos más, SasuxNaru, KakaxSaku especialmente ésta última que me ha salido del corazón y me ha encantado. Así que espero que no les ofenda. Especiales agradecimientos a Naty y a lilylupin17.

Naty que alegría que te haya gustado el capitulo, creo que el fic en sí no está tan bueno, pero no importa, sabes que una vez que empiezo algo lo termino no importa el qué. Si.. sabiendo que no te gusta mucho el yaoi te agradezco que hagas un extra esfuerzo por apoyarme. lilylupin17 oh si.. por primera vez escribo un kakaxsaku, vamos a ver que tal resulta, ya tengo muchas ideas para esta pareja, en pro de ustedes no haré mucho lemon entre sasuxnaru, solo insinuaciones. okis? Gracias por apoyarme y disculpen la enorme tardanza.

* * *

**/AMORES PROHIBIDOS/**

**3er capitulo: Fortaleza Infiltrada.**

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche, en la enfermería yacía la paz y la quietud, pero por alguna razón Hinata no podía conciliar el sueño, quizás era algún efecto secundario provocado por tantas medicinas que le administraban. Su corazón latía a mil por horas. Aún conservaba el deseo latente en sus labios, aquel ardor en sus entrañas que tal parecía que en cualquier momento la consumiría.

Cerró sus ojos consiguiendo la viva imagen de Neji, sus labios entre abiertos, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo encima del de ella, con solo hecho de recordarlo aquel fuego en su vientre se avivaba intentando llevar su mano derecha hasta su intimidad. Estaba sola en aquella habitación y estaba segura que nadie entraría sin pedir permiso primero. No podía resistir, el olor de su primo quedaba impregnado en la habitación luego de su pequeña visita.

Los labios del Hyuuga recorriendo su cuello, para continuar con sus senos, aquellos firmes y duros pechos que se excitaban cada vez que él la tocaba. Su mano izquierda ya no acataba su conciencia y sus deseos eran los que la gobernaban indicándole tomar su seno derecho logrando un masaje circular aunque no tan seductor como los que hacía su primo en ella, su dedo índice rozaba gentilmente su pezón excitándose aún más.

Al rozar su dedo en su pezón pudo sentir inclusive como la lengua del Hyuuga lo lamía lentamente, sintió como su intimidad se humedecía con solo el recuerdo el cual la atormentaba cada noche.

–_¡__Llamen a Haruno! ¡DE PRISA!__–_¡Maldición! ¿Quién demonios se ponía a estar gritando a la media noche? Se Preguntaba frustrada por la interrupción, pero aquello no la sacaría de su concentración.

Entreabrió los ojos solo para observar si alguien movía la perilla, de lo contrario no conseguiría la concentración necesaria para lograr su cometido. Siguió acariciando su intimidad encontrando aquella entrada que tantas veces su primo invadía con su duro, erecto y palpitante miembro, introdujo uno de sus dedos ayudada por su humedad incrementando su agitada respiración, un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios los cuales ahora estaban de un color carmesí resultado que conseguía luego de mordérselos para no gritar por la lujuria que la empezaba a dominar.

–_¡__Traigan más sangre! ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!__–_Al parecer conseguían que Sakura llegara ya que aquella desesperada voz era de ella ¡Pero por Kami! ¿No podían atender las emergencias en silencio?

Su dedo entraba una y otra vez en su cavidad mientras otro de ellos hacía pequeños círculos en su botón rosa el cual estaba hinchado de la gran excitación que el recuerdo de su primo le provocaba. Recordaba una y otra vez como aquel miembro entraba y salía dando pequeñas embestidas, unas salvajes y otras pasionales, su mano izquierda cambiaba de seno en seno acariciándoselo al borde la locura. Su boca entreabierta y su respiración agitada continuaba con aquel masaje en su intimidad volviéndolo mas rápido y excitante.

_-Neji... Nejiiii...- _Gemía cuando sintió que llegaba orgasmo, otro gemido más, arqueó su espalda aunque aquello significara que el dolor de su cuerpo incrementaría, pero no importaba, sintió como llegaba a las nubes casi tocándolas, aunque si en realidad estuviera en la cama con su primo sería el mismísimo cielo lo que alcanzaría.

Su respiración seguía agitada y se reflejaba en su pecho, sintió como un profundo sueño la iba invadiendo luego de su intenso orgasmo. Cerró sus ojos mientras el recuerdo del Hyuuga le invadía cada centímetro de su ser, si... era él quien le daba el aliento para continuar, el que la alentaba para seguir haciéndose más fuerte y quien la inspiraba para continuar en aquella dura vida.

_-¡Demonios! ¡Lo perdimos!__–_Aquello era verdad, por unos instantes en realidad olvidaba por completo a donde se encontraba, al parecer la emergencia continuaba.

Pero algo le llamó su atención, no era la voz de nadie en particular, no era la situación en si, era el chakra de Neji. Activó su byakugan para poder ver a través de la pared que los separaba y allí se encontraba él, aparentemente estaba alterado, su chakra lo delataba.

...

Era imposible conciliar el sueño aquella noche, daba una y otra vuelta en su cama tratando de cerrar por completo su mente y vaciarla, pero era algo imposible de conseguir. No todas las noches se encontraba con Kakashi pero cuando lo hacía las sentía particularmente largas y solitarias. En realidad, ¿Qué era ella para Kakashi? ¿Una niña inmadura? ¿Una mujer con la que podía tener un rato agradable en la cama? O... podía ser... que él ¿Sintiera lo mismo que ella? Jamás se habían atrevido a hablar sobre su relación, si es que existía alguna.

Aquella opresión en el pecho se incrementaba ese día, tenía un mal presentimiento, era justo como los que sentía cada vez que él salía en una misión, pero no... se equivocaba, quizás era peor.

Tenía miedo de perderlo, miedo que alguna noche llegaran a su habitación solicitando de su ayuda porque él estaba en peligro de muerte ¿Qué haría? ¿Diría que no lo podía atender poniendo en evidencia su clandestina relación ante todos? Colocó su mano izquierda en su cabeza tapando sus ojos, parecía que le estallaría en cualquier instante, no entendía lo que pasaba ahora podía estar más tranquila sobre su seguridad luego de regresar de su misión, se encontraba allí mismo, en el edificio de los ANBUS, no tenía porqué tener tanto miedo por él.

–_¡Sakura! ¡Emergencia!__–_

Llegaron gritando a su habitación, se colocó su ropa en menos de dos minutos y salió corriendo con la chica que la llegaba a buscar, tenía quizás unos 17 ó 18 años, se veía casi como una niña de 12 ó 13, pero al parecer tenía muy buen futuro en el área de la medicina.

Corrieron por los pasillos con todo lo que sus piernas les daban, aquella opresión se convertía en una taquicardia que hubiese jurado que en cualquier instante su corazón se pararía provocando un paro. Sus piernas temblaron junto con sus rodillas al ver que uno de los ANBUS estaba tendido en una camilla con su pecho abierto, estaba mal herido, no podía ver su rostro ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué demonios todos los ANBUS tenían que llevar el mismo detestable traje? Era imposible saber quien era. Su cabello era plateado... aquello le paralizó aún más su corazón...

Tomó aire por su nariz, exhalándolo por su boca, cerró sus ojos durante dos segundos para luego sacudirse su cabeza y regresar a la realidad, se estaba entrenando como médico, aquella escena no era nada en comparación a lo que vería en una batalla real. No podía flaquear de aquella manera, pero no era la escena en si la que la tenía atemorizada sino que era el paciente, era por eso precisamente que nunca se podía atender a alguien demasiado cercano.

–_¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! ¡Te necesitamos!__–_

–_Perdona Shizune sensei... ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?__–_Preguntó aturdida a su maestra, su concentración era un asco, lo único en que pensaba era en quitar aquella máscara y salir de una buena vez de dudas, su cabeza explotaría junto con su corazón si no le decían quien era aquel ANBU que estaba en aquella mesa ¡Cómo odiaba en realidad esa estúpida regla de no quitar la máscara no importara qué!

–_Ve al cuarto contiguo... hay otro más...__–_Ella asintió y se dispuso a hacer su tarea de inmediato, ella era su alumna más brillante y eficaz, sabía que podía con el trabajo que le encomendaba _–Ei... ¿Sakura..?__–_Llamó su atención como si fuera la voz de una dulce madre tratando de animar _–Todo va a salir bien... se que tu podrás hacerlo...__–_

No le quedó mas remedio que asentir, no podía dudar en aquel momento tan crítico, tendría una vida en sus manos, no podía pensar si aquel shinobi tirado en la mesa a punto de morir sería Kakashi o no.

...

Aquel entrenamiento se tornaba cada vez más peligroso, técnicas avanzadas y mortales eran las que se lanzaban sin compasión, no parecían alumno-maestro, ni tampoco compañeros, al contrario más bien parecían ser enemigos que se atacaban para matarse y terminar con el encuentro con la cabeza del perdedor en las manos del ganador.

–_Gai sensei...__–_Expresó Lee una vez más preocupado al ver como Kakashi rasgaba la pierna derecha de Itachi provocando una herida bastante profunda, mientras Itachi conseguía la misma herida en el brazo izquierdo de su maestro.

–_¡__Eiii! ¡¿Kakashi?!__–_Gritó tratando de llamar la atención _–Creo que ya demostraron sus habilidades me parece que...__–_Lamentablemente su frase era interrumpida por el grito de guerra de ambos que nuevamente se embestían como un par de animales salvajes tratando de cuidar su territorio.

Nunca antes le había pasado aquello, él era un shinobi centrado que nunca perdía la cordura en alguna batalla, pero por algún motivo al escuchar las amenazas de Itachi su sangre hervía como nunca antes al punto de perder su sentido más primordial, el de la cordura. Era imposible de resistir, corrió con toda la velocidad que pudo apuntando directamente al estómago de su alumno, si aquello continuaba justo como lo planeaba lo atravesaría para luego desangrarlo por completo.

...

A Sakura se le estaba haciendo difícil contener aquella herida en el estómago de su paciente, sin embargo la herida que llevaba en su pierna derecha también era preocupante ¿Qué clase de animal podría haberle hecho esa herida en donde se llevaba ligamentos y arterias? Al parecer había sido torturado.

–_¡__Traigan más sangre! ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!__–_Gritó desesperada al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Casi 15 minutos pasaban pero era imposible salvarlo, aquella herida en su estómago le destruía cualquier posibilidad de sobrevivir. Tiró con obvio malestar sus guantes a un costado, cuando vio como otro shinobi de cabello largo negro entraba para saber algo.

–_Lo siento... no pudimos hacer mucho por él...__–_Explicó mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza en forma de negación encogiendo sus labios en señal de su frustración.

–_No te preocupes, hicieron todo lo posible...__–_Trató de consolarla sin una pizca de compasión en su voz, miró al compañero que iba a su lado y que se veía que era de un menor rango que él _–__Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos...__–_Explicó dándole a entender que el cadáver era propiedad de los ANBUS.

No tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba saber si el otro que estaba con Shizune era o no era Kakashi. Recorrió por inercia el pasillo que la llevaría a la sala en donde se encontraba su maestra, pero al pasar por una de las camillas que estaba siendo tapada por un biombo escuchó como alguien le hablaba en un tono casi tan imperceptible que de no haber sido porque aquella voz le resultaba tan endemoniadamente familiar hubiera pasado de largo sin notarlo.

Caminó esbozando una felicidad incontrolable inclusive olvidándose del mundo entero. Allí estaba... un ANBU sentado en aquella cama para los heridos no tan graves, no podía ver su rostro, no podía ver sus ojos, pero su corazón latía tan rápido que en ese instante supo que era él. Siguió caminando instintivamente hasta llegar a él y envolverlo con un abrazo lleno de ternura y desesperación. Sus lágrimas salieron por voluntad propia.

–_Por un momento... pensé... que te había perdido para siempre...__–_Expresó con obvio dolor en sus palabras, él correspondió el abrazo que gentilmente le brindaba la pelirosa, se separó instintivamente limpiando sus pequeñas lágrimas tratando de recobrar su cordura _–¿Qué te pasó?__–_

–_Al parecer... perdí mi cordura por un momento...__–_Expresó frustrado de recordar el incidente.

...

Corrió con toda la velocidad que pudo apuntando directamente al estómago de su alumno, si aquello continuaba justo como lo planeaba lo atravesaría para luego desangrarlo por completo.

–_¡__Konoha... senpou!__–_Gritó aquel ANBU de fachas graciosas y que parecía tener la misma edad de Kakashi deteniendo el acto sanguinario de ambos, Kakashi apuntaba a su estómago mientras Itachi intentaba degollarlo _–__¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?__–_Preguntó frustrado y sin entender ni una tan sola cosa de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin embargo aquel acto era interrumpido cuando otro ANBU entraba corriendo al santuario.

–_¡__Capitán! La misión de infiltración fue un fracaso... tenemos dos bajas...__–_Al terminar de decir aquello aquel ANBU se derrumbaba al suelo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

–_Esto no termina aquí Kakashi sensei...__–_

–_Luego lo discutiremos Itachi...__–_

Los 17 ANBUS colocaron nuevamente sus máscaras, al parecer tendrían una emergencia en sus manos.

...

–_¿Perdiste la cordura?__–_Preguntó confundida.

–_Si... Se nos salió de control el entrenamiento, alguien más y yo salimos lastimados, por eso estoy aquí para que me hagan una pequeña sutura en mi brazo...__–_Explicó tratando de tranquilizarla, pero aquellas palabras conseguían lo opuesto.

–_Dime... por favor... que fue lo que paso en realidad...__–_

–_Justo lo que te dije...__–_

–_No te creo...__–_

–_¡__Sakura!__–_

–_Está bien... se que no es de mi incumbencia... Yanzou...__–_Aquello lo sorprendió, nunca antes lo llamaba por su nombre ANBU _–__Espero que pronto venga alguien a curarlo...__–_

Se retiró dando la media vuelta para no verlo más ¡Era una tonta! Un ANBU siempre sería un ANBU.

...

No podía resistir más, aquel chakra le llamaba tanto la atención, sabía que era el de él, sabía que era Neji el que estaba a un par de pasos de ella y tenía que investigarlo.

Aún jadeaba por su propia actividad sexual, pero aquello no le impedía el poderse sentar. Él entró sin permiso alguno en la habitación, Hinata le brindó una tierna sonrisa, quizás él se acercaba a su habitación para consolarla y saciar aquella excitación que todavía conservaba y que se despertaba con el solo hecho de tenerlo enfrente.

–_Hinata sama... ¿Puede moverse?__–_ Preguntó seriamente, ella no entendió el tono, inclusive parecía enojado pero no... ella lo conocía mejor que eso, él estaba preocupado y su chakra lo seguía demostrando.

–Hai...– Aseguró de forma tímida y nerviosa –¿Qué... sucede?–

–Necesitamos irnos de aquí, el hospital ya no es seguro para usted...– Expresó mientras vio como otro ANBU se colocaba en la ventana observándolos detenidamente.

–_¿Ya están listos? Necesitamos irnos... La situación es aún más crítica de cuando dejamos el lugar de entrenamiento__–_ Expresó aquel ANBU de cabello negro y que empezaba a dibujar un ave en un pergamino para luego ejercer un sello y que el ave tomara vida en forma de pintura.

–_Hinata sama está muy lastimada por eso es que nos estamos tardando aún mas, pero el capitán dijo que yo me encargaría de ella ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?__–_

–_El capitán dijo que los escoltara hasta llegar a los pasadizos__–_ Aseguró.

Hinata no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, con mucha dificultad se colocaba su ropa, de pronto empezaron a escuchar explosiones alrededor del hospital seguido de gritos que congelaron su alma. Los dos ANBUS se volvieron a ver, aquellos afirmaba la situación que le corroboraba minutos atrás el que estaba en la rama esperando con el ave de pintura.

–_¿Ya está lista Hinata sama? Necesitamos irnos inmediatamente de aquí__–_ Trató de apresurarle el paso a la chica, estaba segura que si Neji se encontraba tan desesperado como el tono de voz reflejaba era porque algo malo estaba sucediendo y si no le decía nada era porque obviamente no podía hacerlo. Confiaba plenamente en su primo por lo que no se atrevió a preguntar nada.

–_¡Ya!__–_ Aseguró mientras salía del cuarto de baño luego de haberse metido para cambiarse.

La ayudó a salir por la ventana para que se pudiera subir en el ave de pintura, los dos ANBUS la escoltarían y la protegerían inclusive con su vida si fuese necesario.

Al salir de la habitación y empezarse a alejar del hospital a lo lejos, justo delante del cuartel general se divisa un gran esqueleto, el cual empezaba a cambiar convirtiéndose en una especie de samurai tradicional gigante, ganando una armadura extra que se asemeja a una yamabushi. Al verlo mejor distinguieron que en su mano izquierda llevaba un escudo la legendaria espada Totsuka no Tsurugi en su mano derecha. Era una fortaleza impenetrable.

–_Susanoo__–_ Exclamaron ambos shinobis aún sorprendidos de contemplar la mayor técnica de su capitán.

–_Nej... Yatusora san...__–_ Expresó con dificultad, odiaba el nombre clave de ANBU de su primo por lo que nunca lo llamaba así, pero estando al lado de otro de sus compañeros no le quedaba otra salida _–__¿Qué es eso?__–_

–_Es una de las técnicas más espectaculares que un shinobi pueda observar... Ese es el Susanoo, una técnica de defensa impenetrable y ataques invencibles__–_

–_Por favor... se los suplico... díganme... ¿Qué está sucediendo?__–_

Ella no entendía nada, todos los edificios estaban en llamas, había explosiones por doquier y cadáveres que cubrían el verde pasto, la ubicación de aquel lugar era ultra secreta ¿Cómo alguien podía penetrar sus defensas? Y sobre todo... ¿Por qué? Demasiadas interrogantes sin respuestas se formulaban en su ser.

* * *

La descripción de la técnica del Susanoo, me fue difícil explicarla, así que la tomé de esta página: . /wiki /Susanoo


	4. Caos

A ver, éste fic lo había parado por completo y de hecho quería abandonarlo y quitarlo de FF, pero **damydark** con su último RW me convenció por completo. Así que ahora si no importa, ya le di continuación y espero darle final, ya me falta poco para ello.

Retomo un poco.  
Supuestamente era un fic NejiHina, sin embargo la pareja de KakaSaku me ha encantando que le he dado más relevancia también como protagonistas. SasuNaru se conserva pero casi que podría decir que con una clasificación "K", ya que solo serán insinuaciones, más nada de lemon por respeto a varias que no les gusta el yaoi.

Espero sus comentarios y en el siguiente si se viene lemon, ¡Se los aseguro! Pero aún así, me pareció emonionante esta parte...

¡Gracias a quienes comenten!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**/AMORES PROHIBIDOS/**

Resumen:  
Hinata y Naruto desean ser parte de los ANBUS, pero para ello deben pasar una dura prueba creada por el General Comandante, Itachi Uchiha. Lamentablemente para ambos, fallan en dicho examen lo que los lleva directamente a la enfermería, a Hinata mucho más herida que a Naruto.

Neji, es parte de los ANBUS y sabe a la perfección que Hinata no está hecha para los duros entrenamientos y las misiones tan mortíferas, pero le es difícil rechazarla, ya que es la única oportunidad que tienen para verse a escondidas.

Sakura es aprendiz de ninja médico, una de las mejores de Shizune; pero lo que nadie sabe a excepción de Itachi, es que ella y Kakashi se ven a escondidas, a pesar de los remordimientos del ninja copia por la diferencia de edad, pero aunque no lo pueda aceptar ni para él mismo, está completamente enamorado de Sakura.

Sasuke y Naruto se aman, pero es obvio que dos ninjas hombres no pueden formar una relación. Naruto decide entrar a las fuerzas especiales ANBUS solo para estar siempre con él y si les toca morir que sea ambos. Ellos ocultan tan bien su relación que nadie sabe sobre ellos, solo piensan que son buenos amigos.

Cierta noche, después del examen de Naruto y Hinata mientras ellos están en el hospital, la fortaleza de los ANBUS se ve infiltrada, la pregunta que tienen todos es ¿Cómo? Era la primera vez que pasaba.

* * *

**4º capitulo: Caos.**

Siempre había gozado de un buen olfato, excelente vista y cero instinto, aunque en algunas ocasiones esos tres puntos se le reducían a cero aumentando su suerte al 100% y aquella noche tan calmada para su fortuna, no sería la excepción.

Empezó a oler el ambiente, definitivamente olía a humo. Se acercó a la ventana, pero no podía ver nada que le indicara que estaba en lo cierto, entonces ¿Qué sería? Ese pensamiento no lo dejaba descansar ¿Y si... "Todos" estuvieran en peligro? Claro, que su "todo" solo involucraba cierto pelinegro que tenía en mente.

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió salir del encierro en donde lo tenían, porque a pesar que dijeran que estaban en la enfermería y con muchos cuidados, al Uzumaki aquello simplemente le parecía como si fuese una linda jaula sin barrotes.

Salió de la habitación asomando su cabeza con mucho cuidado detrás de la puerta, tampoco quería arriesgarse a que su amiga peli rosa lo golpeara y lo enviara directamente a la cama totalmente inconsciente.

–_¡Llévenle sangre a Shizune!– _Vio como gritaba y corría como loca una médico.

–_Haruno está atendiendo en las camas rápidas, ¡Díganle que se le necesita en la sala!– _Viocomo pasó otro médico un poco más viejo completamente desesperado y justo en ese instante todo se detuvo al escuchar como una bomba estallaba cerca de allí.

–_¡Mierda! ¡Trasladen a los heridos de gravedad! ¡Rápido!– _

Era un caos completo, todos los médicos ninjas y sus ayudantes corriendo de un lado a otro y viendo como uno o dos ANBUS les ayudaban a sacar a los heridos, mientras que otros de los que serían sus futuros compañeros estaban siendo atendidos debido a sus heridas de gravedad.

No necesitaba pensarlo, ni siquiera que se le cruzara la idea por la mente, era totalmente obvio lo que debía de hacer. Realizó un juego de manos y detrás de una cortina de humo, dos clones estaban listos para la acción. Se ofreció con los médicos y los necesitados a ayudarlos, quienes agradecían que alguien con habilidades de batalla estuviera allí.

–_¡Naruto kun!– _Escuchó aquella voz familiar mientras veía que un ANBU con máscara de águila se le acercaba _–Ve con uno de los ANBU que está evacuando el lugar–_

–_¿Quieres que huya?– _Preguntó ofendido mientras sus clones continuaban ayudando a los demás.

–_No te corresponde ayudar Naruto kun, por el momento solamente eres un aprendiz, solamente nosotros podemos...–_

–_Estás loco si crees que podría dejar a todos aquí a su suerte– _Reclamó fuertemente intentando despegarse del chico que tenía enfrente.

–_Es una orden Naruto kun– _Aseguró el ANBU.

–_Me importa un comino que sea una orden Lee, no puedo dejar a las personas a su suerte mientras yo huyo– _De pronto sintió como alguien le daba un coscorrón, casi pudo sentir que aquel golpe era demasiado familiar.

–_Si no estás dispuesto a obedecer órdenes entonces desiste de entrar a las fuerzas especiales ANBU ¡Dobe!–_ Reclamó el ANBU de máscara de gato y cabellos puntiagudos _–Además aunque nos conozcas recuerda que la primera regla es que no debemos de decir nuestros nombres ¿Cuándo se te quedará eso?– _Preguntó casi decepcionado, aunque jamás debía de demostrarlo.

–_No es que no quiera obedecer... Teme...– _Aseguró sobándose justo en donde el otro lo golpeaba intentando morderse la lengua para no decir el nombre del Uchiha _–Es solo que viendo que solo tú, éste...– _Dijo refiriéndose a Lee para evitar decir su nombre _–y otro ANBU más están evacuando les será difícil hacerlo, no creo que una mano extra les afecte–_

Sasuke se retorció adentro de su máscara, era una suerte que ella le tapara todas sus facciones, pero en ese momento de caos en donde evacuar a 30 personas, incluyendo a los heridos, solo con 3 ANBUS cuando ninguno de ellos podía utilizar tan bien el Kage Bushin no Jutsu como Naruto y uno de ellos ni siquiera podía utilizar Ninjutsu, parecía que la ayuda caería muy bien.

–_¿Sabes a donde tenemos que dirigirnos Naruto?– _El rubio sonrió.

–_Claro. Escondite No. 5 debajo de...– _Detuvo sus palabras _–Bueno, tú ya lo sabes...– _Aseguró ya que decir la ubicación en voz alto era un arma de doble filo.

Sasuke asintió. Lee se unió con el otro ANBU y todos se separaron, por el momento la prioridad era evacuar a todos los que pudieran y mantenerlos con vida.

...

Cuerpos mutilados por doquier, sangre derramada en los árboles y en el pasto, explosiones a lo lejos y ella simplemente huyendo y con ayuda de dos ANBUS ¿Por qué tenían tantas consideraciones? ¿Por qué Itachi la protegía tanto?

–_Por favor... se los suplico... díganme... ¿Qué está sucediendo?__– _Ambos ANBUS volvieron a verse al momento en que ella se detenía y a pesar que sus máscaras les brindaban cierta privacidad para no demostrarle sus gestos de preocupación, ella no era ninguna tonta, débil tal vez, pero tonta no.

–_El cuartel ha sido...–_

–_¡Yatusora san!– _Leinterrumpió el ANBU que utilizaba tinta como una de sus habilidades.

–_Hinata sama a pesar que no es una ANBU está entrenando para ello, además es lógico que le brindemos una explicación del porqué estamos huyendo de esta manera, espero puedas comprenderlo Ise san–_

–_El capitán no nos autorizó para explicárselo– _Siguió insistiendo aquel ninja que era tan cuidadoso de las órdenes de sus superiores.

–_Tampoco dijo lo contrario– _Amenazó una vez más endureciendo su tono de voz _–Una misión de infiltración que fue un fracaso y resultó lo contrario...– _Intentó explicar recordando lo sucedido y tratando de omitir ciertas partes que no tenían nada que ver con ella.

–_Como resultado estamos teniendo este ataque. El capitán se quedó con otros 5 ANBUS intentando detener a Sasori, el maestro de las marionetas asesinas, y a Deidara, el sádico de las explosiones. _

–_¿C...cómo puede estar pasando esto? ¿Cómo han podido burlar todas las defensas de It... del Capitán?– _Preguntó desconcertada, porque era cierto que la Hoja tenía muchos enemigos ¡Claro que los tenía! Pero nadie había podido meterse en sus defensas, en especial en el escondite de los ANBU.

–_Es algo que todavía no nos hemos podido explicar a ciencia cierta Hinata sama–_

–_Ahora, debemos continuar nuestro camino– _Expresó duramente el otro ANBU, pero nuevamente el avance de su huída era detenida por varias explosiones que se podían ver claramente que impactaban en la enfermería del cuartel.

–_¿Por qué soy tan importante para que dos ANBUS me escolten al escondite?– _Preguntó indignada al ver como atacaban aquel lugar_._

–_Es una orden, un ANBU jamás discute una, solo obedece– _Aseguró nuevamente con su voz sin emociones el ANBU llamado Ise.

–_Usted es la futura cabeza del clan Hyuuga Hinata sama...–_

–_¿Qué sucede contigo Yatusora san? ¿Debería de continuar yo solo con Hinata san?– _Preguntó indignado al ver como su compañero revelaba ante aquella mujer todos los planes. Inclusive empezaba a verlo como una traición.

–_...Y por lo tanto no debe de pasarme nada...– _Terminó la frase que su primo había comenzado, cayendo inevitablemente al pasto.

–_El clan Hyuuga es todavía demasiado importante para la Aldea como para permitir que algo pueda pasar y que éste se desintegre–_

–_Lo entiendo– _Dijo con desdeño de decepción y frustración _–¿Ise san?–_

–_¡Hai!–_

–_¿Podrías tomar en cuenta cambiar una orden por otra?– _Preguntó con voz dulce y amable.

–_No entiendo Hinata san–_

–_En el edificio de la enfermería habían aproximadamente 30 personas, por lo menos unas 10 de ellas heridas de gravedad, si quisieran que cada una de ellas muriera no tendría sentido tener un lugar para atenderlas–_

–_Ya están siendo evacuadas, no se preocupe por ello, por favor continuemos Hinata san– _Aseguró el ANBU.

–_¿S...Sai kun?– _Dijo con miedo el nombre real a sabiendas que aquello era prohibido, Sai solamente bufó detrás de su máscara, no le gustaba perder el tiempo y tampoco desobedecer órdenes, pero ciertamente el clan Hyuuga era algo completamente aparte _–¿Cuántos ANBUS fueron a ayudar a evacuar la enfermería?– _Sai no respondió.

–_3, Hinata sama– _Respondió su primo obteniendo una mirada recriminatoria de su compañero.

–_¿Podrías por favor irlos a ayudar?–_

–_¿Es en serio?– _Preguntó ofendido, ella asintió.

–_Dos ANBUS solo para mi protección parece ser absurdo, Ne... Yatusora san podrá cuidarme a la perfección–_

–_Pero Hinata sama...– _

–_Lo primordial será que no muera nadie... Por favor Ise kun... Te lo suplico... Ve a ayudar a tus compañeros, mientras más ANBUS sean más fácil les será abandonar el edificio–_

Ambos ninjas volvieron a verse, Neji bajaba un poco su cabeza en señal de aceptación de aquella orden y aunque estaban en el mismo rango a Sai no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Se dio la media vuelta indicándole a Neji que tenía que seguir con el plan, poner a Hinata Hyuuga a salvo era la prioridad. Vieron como el chico desaparecía entre el humo y las llamas, pero aún así estaban seguros que estaría bien.

...

Claro que era un tonta, una perfecta, estúpida, engreídamente ¡Tonta! Eso era mejor que aceptar que era todavía una niña por hacer semejante rabieta.

El cuartel ANBU estaba en una ubicación secreta, ninguno de los que vivían allí tenían permiso de salir con excepción de aquellos que emprendían misiones o eran llamados por la Hokage, quizás en un caso extremo los novatos que desistían del entrenamiento, pero de lo contrario nadie salía de allí (o entraba).

Pensar que estaban bajo un ataque, tras escuchar las diferentes explosiones y ver como los ANBUS y sus novatos entraban desgarrados, heridos, necesitando de algún auxilio médico, era casi impensable, pero tristemente cierto.

–_Shizune sensei– _Interrumpía a su maestra la peli rosa.

–_¿Cómo vas Sakura? Apliquen anestesia ¡Rápido!– _Gritaba de manera desesperada mientras operaba a un paciente.

–_Dos bajas y he curado a casi 4._

–_¡Perfecto! Tenemos una situación de emergencia, empieza a coordinar que todos evacúen éste lugar y trasládalos a uno de los pasadizos, uno de los ANBUS te ayudará con ello–_

–_Pero Shizune sensei... Si estamos bajo ataque, podría ayudarlos... Después de todo yo también...–_

–_Sakura...– _Dijo cambiando su tono de desesperación por uno serio y decidido _–¿Todavía no has definido que deseas hacer?–_

–_Yo... Deseo ayudar...–_

–_Hazlo atacando o hazlo curando, tú eres la que decides, pero no podrás hacer ambos ¡Traigan más sangre! No quiero perder a otro ¡Maldita sea!– _Gritó desesperada su maestra.

La cabeza de Haruno daba vueltas y vueltas ¿Era tan inmadura que sus decisiones se tenían que basar en alguien más? Había decidido que quería más fuerte porque ya no le gustaba seguir viendo las espaldas de sus antiguos dos compañeros de equipo, Naruto y Sasuke habían conseguido superarse a ellos mismos y ¿Ella? Había decidido entrar al campo del ninjutsu médico y, eliminando por completo su modestia, podía asegurar que era muy buena en ello, sin embargo su decisión de ingresar a ser médico de los ANBUS en su cuartel general era influenciada porque Kakashi estaba allí, de esa manera podían seguirse viendo de manera clandestina.

_¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Eres una niña demasiado inmadura Sakura Haruno ¡Kakashi tiene razón!_

Se reprochaba una y otra vez mientras ayudaba a coordinar que todos los enfermos fuesen trasladados, de los cadáveres no se tenía que hacer cargo ya que los propios ANBUS lo hacían. Miraba de reojo una que otra vez a Kakashi que aún yacía sentado en una camilla esperando a ser atendido por su herida de su brazo que se podía ver claramente como sangraba.

_¡¿Qué demonios hace?! Él no es ningún debilucho que decida ya no pelear solo por esa pequeña herida – _Se dijo a si misma intentando investigar que era lo que al ninja copia le pasaba.

'_Me conoces mejor que nadie Sakura' – _Recordó sus palabras que en alguna ocasión le decía y lo entendió.

Definitivamente era una niña inmadura que no podía afrontar las adversidades, solo las que le convenían.

–_¿Te sientes bien Yanzou?–_ Preguntó casi con ternura y a pesar que el hombre aún llevaba su máscara ella podía saber a la perfección que sus facciones se debilitaban con su presencia.

–_Si– _Aseguró.

–_¿Qué haces aquí en realidad Kakashi?–_ Le preguntó directamente mientras comenzaba a curar su antebrazo cerrando la herida.

–_Haciendo que me cures– _Aseguró sonriente y lo podía saber por el tono de su voz. Ambos se distrajeron al momento en que dos explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

–_¿Estás aquí para protegerme, verdad?– _Era una fortuna que nadie estaba cerca, los únicos que quedaban eran ellos dos, además de Shizune y 5 personas más que estaban en cirugía con ella.

–_Un ANBU no vela solo por el bienestar de una sola persona, sino por el bien común–_

–_Kakashi... ¿Tan serio es éste ataque?– _

¡Cómo odiaba eso de ella! Detestaba que pudiese ver a través de su máscara, y no precisamente de la física, sino de aquella que utilizaba para que nadie viera lo que estaba en su corazón ¡Demonios! ¡Y mil veces demonios! Ese había sido su principal objetivo al llegar allí, ver que _**su Sakura**_ se encontrase bien, que si en algún momento invadían la enfermería, justo ese pedazo de edificio en donde todos eran más débiles porque estaban en algún tipo de recuperación o tratamiento, no le importaría los demás, él la salvaría a ella, nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara, de lo contrario... Él... Simplemente se volvería loco.

–_Probablemente más serio de lo que cualquier podría llegar a pensar– _Explicó levantándose y tomándola de la mano para llevarla hasta la ventana más cercana.

Sakura dejó caer el rollo de vendaje que llevaba en su mano para luego llevársela a su boca y tapar la sorpresa que ésta reflejaba. El bosque que los protegía, aquellos arboles frondosos y tupidos ahora estaban envueltos en llamas. Al fondo pudo distinguir una figura impresionante, un gigante hecho de esqueleto.

–_Itachi y 5 ANBUS más están haciendo todo lo posible por contener la invasión y que los demás podamos escapar. Varios ya lo han logrado e inclusive algunos ya llegaron a la aldea notificándole a la Hokage de la situación. Hay muchas bajas Sakura, no quiero que seas una de ellas también–_

–_¿P...por qué no dijiste nada?– _Preguntó aún sorprendida, su cuerpo temblaba y su cuerpo estaba lleno de escalofrío por doquier.

–_Yanzou sempai– _Los interrumpió otro ANBU que iba arriba de un ave de tinta entrando por esa misma ventana _–Todos han sido evacuados ¿Cuál es la situación de este lugar?_

–_Ayuda a Shizune, Ise kun– _Ordenó rogando porque el ninja de tinta los dejara solos.

–_Sakura san, acompáñeme por favor–_

–_¡No...!– _Expresó de manera tajante dándose cuenta en ese mismo instante cuando se escuchaba como su voz se alteraba que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia _–Es decir... No puedo Ise san, yo... tengo que revisar que nadie quede aquí... Además Yanzou... San todavía necesita atención médica...–_

–_Yanzou sempai no es un ANBU cualquiera Sakura san, él podrá cuidarse solo, mi deber es ayudar a que todos salgan de este lugar para ponerlos en un sitio seguro, Yanzou sempai tiene otra misión– _Aquella aseveración lograba que Sakura volteara a ver a Kakashi de manera desesperada ¿Otra misión? ¿A que se refería? ¿Y por qué mierdas su corazón latía tan desesperadamente?

–_Sakura...– _Trató de sonar serio y decidido y estaba seguro que así lo interpretaba el simplón de Sai que aún los veía, pero Sakura que lo conocía tan bien sabía que interpretaba que detrás de aquellas simples palabra era una súplica disfrazada _–Vete con Ise kun–_

–_Pero...–_

–_Somos tus superiores Sakura, si decidimos que eso es lo correcto debes acatar las órdenes– _Elevó un poco su voz. Nunca antes se había sentido tan desesperado como en ese momento, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tal parecía que no era él mismo _–Recuerda que si perdemos a los ninjas médicos, nosotros mismos estaremos perdidos–_

Una pequeña lágrima de desesperación recorrió la mejilla de la peli rosa, porque eso era lo que trataba de expresarle, no importaba el peligro que corriera, ella deseaba estar a su lado y estaba segura que él la protegería a como diera lugar, Kakashi nunca permitiría que algo le pasara, pero a decir verdad... Tenía que aceptarlo...

–_Está bien Yanzou san, ¿Ise san?– _El ninja de habilidad de tinta se acercó a ella _–¿Podría por favor llevar todo el instrumental médico de la repisa que está enfrente?– _Solicitó lo más tranquilamente que pudo _–Si estamos en una invasión o un ataque sorpresa, es seguro que seguiremos teniendo bajas, por lo que necesitaremos de todo el material médico posible– _Aseguró, el ANBU esperaba la confirmación de su superior quien solamente bajó su cabeza en señal de aceptación de la petición de Sakura.

–_No hagas nada imprudente Kakashi– _Le suplicó al punto que sus lágrimas empezaban a caer desbordadas _–Q...quiero... que regreses a mí... ¿Entendido?– _Lo dijo en tono de orden, porque todos los ANBUS estaban acostumbrados a recibirlas y obedecerlas.

–_Si– _Respondió secamente el peliplata, quería abrazarla, necesitaba rodearla con sus brazos por si aquella era la última vez que la tenía así; ya que aunque no se lo dijera quienes los estaban atacando era aquella organización a quienes tanto le tenían miedo: Akatsuki y dudaba que todos podrían salir con vida.

–_Listo Sakura san, podemos retirarnos– _Aseguró el otro ANBU quien ya tenía todo lo que ella le había solicitado.

Sakura emuló una pequeña sonrisa limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos. _Te amo Kakashi, Te amo... _Era la frase que tanto rondaba en su cabeza pero que era imposible externarla. Se dieron la media vuelta intentando buscar la salida de aquel lugar no sin antes llevarse a Shizune y a su equipo. Kakashi se quedó estático mirando como Sai se llevaba a su amada Sakura.


	5. Amores Prohibidos

Y bien... ya casi llegando al final, se que no agrada mucho, pero como dije, aunque sea una que me deje el RW por ella terminaré, aunque ahora fueron tres n_n

Gracias a **dened01**, creo que en realidad el nombre de capitulo como "Caos" estuvo bueno, verdad? Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. También gracias a damydark y a paola, espero que la historia les siga gustando. Especialmente que ya vamos llegando casi al final.

¡Gracias a quienes comenten y a los que me dan en [Favoritos] ya sea como historia o como autor!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**/AMORES PROHIBIDOS/**

**5º capitulo: Amores Prohibidos.**

Su brazo empezaba a doler y la sangre empezaba a acumularse en su vendaje, pero no le podía decir nada a su primo quien corría unos centímetros delante de ella, su lucha interna de ser débil o no era algo que la mataba, la hacía enfurecerse con ella misma, pero tenía que aceptarlo, el que se frustrara o se enojara no la haría fuerte, ni siquiera un poquito.

Se encontraron con la entrada a un pasadizo debajo de un gran árbol. Neji quien llevaba su byakugan, al igual que ella, observaban todas las direcciones si alguien los seguía, pero ningún chakra se podía divisar.

Abrió la puerta escondida debajo del pasto con su chakra utilizando una llave extraña y luego ambos se introdujeron.

El lugar era estrecho y oscuro, pero tenía antorchas en cada pared las cuales sus pequeñas e ínfimas llamas eran activadas por el flujo de chakra del usuario que los tocaba, de haber sido uno de fuego todas las llamas del lugar se hubiesen encendido al mismo tiempo, pero Neji tenía que conformarse con irlas tocando una por una.

Vio como Hinata iba apoyándose por las paredes de tierra como si en cualquier momento pensara en desplomarse ¡Pero qué idiota era! Ella estaba en la enfermería luego del excesivo entrenamiento/examen que habían tenido ¿Cómo podía ser tan poco delicado cuando lo único que le importaba era ella?

–_Descansemos un rato Hinata sama, por el momento ya estamos fuera de peligro– _Le dijo disimulando lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

Por un momento la Hyuuga pensó debatirlo diciendo que se encontraba bien, que no se preocupara por ella, que podían continuar sin problema alguno, pero cierto dolor agudo en su brazo la hizo callar y no objetar aquella amabilidad que tenía con ella.

–_¿A dónde estamos Neji niisan?– _Preguntó cuando la curiosidad finalmente le ganaba no identificando el lugar. Neji al ver que sería imposible que ella lo tratase como un ANBU cualquiera decidía retirarse la máscara.

–_Es un pasaje secreto que nos llevará directamente a la mansión Hyuuga, actualmente solo alguien con sharingan o b__yakugan podríamos activar la entrada, por eso era indispensable que yo fuera por usted__– _Explicó calmada mientras se sentaba apoyándose en las paredes de tierra.

–_¿Los demás estarán bien nii san?–_

–_No lo sé... Ha habido varias bajas y estoy seguro que habrán muchas más–_

–_Neji... nii san...– _Dijo frotándose las manos como si tuviera alergia en ellas llamando la atención de su primo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él recordaba como era Hinata en su niñez, una niña tímida, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su pequeña sonrisa.

Sabía que ella deseaba decirle algo, pero que se le hacía difícil expresarlo. Se levantó de su letargo acercándose a ella para entrelazarla en un cálido y tierno abrazo.

–_No se preocupe Hinata sama, yo la protegeré– _Le aseguró y sintió como ella dejaba caer su cuerpo en el de él.

–_Yo... Yo... Dejaré las fuerzas especiales ANBU Neji nii san...– _El se separó de ella para ver su rostro del cual salían unas pequeñas lágrimas.

El Hyuuga quitó las lágrimas con su dedo índice para luego darle un pequeño beso, corto pero expresándole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Hinata abrazó su cuello intensificando más aquel beso. Accedió a que la lengua de Neji entrase para hacerle círculos con la de ella, por su parte él fue arrinconándola hasta una de las paredes de tierra, ¡Que importaba que estuviesen en un sucio laberinto! Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era poseerla, quería que sintiera la excitación que guardaba en su pantalón.

La Hyuuga sonrió empezando a quitar su ropa.

...

Los clones de Naruto habían sido la perfecta salvación para varios, lo que le hacía preguntarse al Uchiha ¿Por qué había fallado el examen? Ahora que lo veía actuar estaba más que claro que Hinata lo retrasaba ¡Maldita niña consentida! Pero por lo menos le tenía un poco de respeto, ya que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas superarse a ella misma.

–_¡Hey teme! Ya todos están ubicados en los pasadizos, Kakashi sensei y Sai se han encargado de Sakura y Shizune sensei y de los demás lesionados que quedaban– _

Sasuke quiso darle otro golpe en la cabeza, uno del cual quedara inconsciente y que cuando se levantara fuese un nuevo "Naruto" ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender que cada ANBU tenía un nombre código por el cual debía de ser llamado? Pero se contuvo.

–_Itachi no podrá solo con ellos, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es...– _Para el rubio terminar aquella oración se le hacía de lo más imposible, ya que Sasuke le detenía su caminar tirándole 5 kunais, uno de ellos casi rozaba su mejilla derecha al estrellarse contra la corteza de un árbol _–¡Maldito teme! ¡¿Qué haces?!–_

–_Eres fuerte Naruto, un tonto cabeza hueca pero fuerte– _

–_¿Qué te sucede Sasuke? ¿Todo es porque dije los nombres de los ANBUS? Aquí solamente hay llamas y nadie alrededor, solo estamos tú y yo, sería imposible...–_

–_Nunca podrás entrar a las fuerzas especiales, no mientras no aprendas a seguir a instrucciones–_

–_¡¿Solo por ser un aprendiz debía de quedarme sentado como si fuese una preciosa flor viendo como todo los demás morían?! Debes estar bromeando–_

–_¡No me refiero a eso dobe!– _Gritó desesperado al ver como en el fondo el Susanoo de su hermano empezaba a desaparecer, aquel chakra tan fuerte de su querido Aniki se extinguía y sabía a la perfección cual era la razón.

–_Se que quieres ir, se que deseas hacerlo, no puedes dejar que Itachi muera solo para salvarnos, entonces ¿Por qué me detienes? Eres fuerte, se que has desarrollado más tu sharingan y con mi poder estoy seguro que podríamos tener una oportunidad–_

–_Nunca podríamos en contra de todos los Akatsuki, Naruto... Itachi... solo está ganando tiempo para que todos los demás podamos escapar y que ellos no obtengan un tan solo cuerpo para sacar información–_

–_Entonces... ¿Quieres decir... que... Itachi está peleando solo? ¿No se habían quedado más ANBUS con él?– _Sasuke negó.

–_En el momento en el que el corazón de Itachi deje de latir, un sello se activará quemando por completo su cuerpo bajo las llamas negras del amaterasu, de esa manera ningún Akatsuki podrá llevarse su cuerpo y todos los secretos estarán bien protegidos, ese es el deber del líder, proteger al Hokage, a sus subordinados y a la Aldea, no hay nada más importante para él que eso–_

Sasuke bajó su cabeza, esa había sido la orden de Itachi: que todos estuvieran a salvo. El rubio se acercó lentamente hasta él quitando gentilmente la máscara de gato para luego darle un beso en su mejilla interceptando una rebelde lágrima.

–_Tú eres un ANBU teme, yo todavía no lo soy– _Le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja como solo él sabía hacerlo, Sasuke levantó su mirada observándolo fijamente ¿Qué demonios se traía? _–Yo... te prometo que intentaré salvar a tu hermano, sino por lo menos traeré su cuerpo conmigo–_

–_¡Eso sería traición Naruto! No puedes ir en contra de las órdenes del capitán...–_

–_Si fuera ANBU lo aceptaría, pero todavía no lo soy... Traeré a Itachi de regreso... Te lo prometo...– _Sasuke detuvo su marcha al tomarlo por su brazo izquierdo, estaba seguro que si lo dejaba ir no lo volvería a ver, porque aunque Naruto fuese Naruto no podría salir con vida de ello.

–_Antes que te vayas, te diré justo lo que pasó... Tal vez en algo pueda ayudarte–_

Naruto sonrió aceptando su recompensa, por una vez en la vida su teme no lo contradecía aunque estaba seguro que no lo dejaría ir solo.

_**Flashback**_

–_¡__Capitán! La misión de infiltración fue un fracaso... tenemos dos bajas...__–_Al terminar de decir aquello aquel ANBU se derrumbaba al suelo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Los 17 ANBUS colocaron nuevamente sus máscaras, al parecer tendrían una emergencia en sus manos.

–_Todos estén listos para tomar sus puestos en el momento en que lo diga...– _Intentaba decir Itachi para luego colocar su máscara pero justo en ese instante Sai lo defendía de un Kunai que apuntaba directamente a su ojo derecho.

El caos y la confusión entre los bien entrenados shinobis se apoderaron en un instante ¿Quién podría haber hecho eso? Kakashi estaba hincado y Gai podría atestiguar que él no hacía nada. Sasuke & Neji buscaban desesperadamente quien podía ser el responsable de semejante acto de traición y ambos se dieron cuenta en ese instante.

Itachi avanzó rápidamente hasta el cadáver de aquel que decía ser su compañero para luego hacer un juego de dedos e invocar miles de kunais que atravesaban el cuerpo inerte.

–_¡¿Pe...pero qué...?!– _Intentó mascullar el ninja de cejas pobladas tratando de avanzar lo más que podía para parar aquel ataque sin sentido.

–_Detente Lee– _Lo detuvo Neji extendiéndole su mano logrando que su amigo se detuviera _–Él es una trampa...– _Al terminar de decir eso vieron como el cadáver que estaba lleno de kunais por todos lados se envolvía en una cortina de humo alertando a los demás.

Otro ANBU entraba en la habitación sosteniéndose el estómago que lo tenía abierto de par en par con un par de vísceras por fuera. Intentó decir "_Ayúdenme_..." pero todos ya sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba.

Itachi había enviado un equipo con la específica misión que se infiltrara en los dominios de Akatsuki, en el caso de fallar, todos sabían que el suicidio era la parte final de su misión.

Solo dos cuerpos de los tres ANBUS que había enviado estaban enfrente de ellos, el tercero era un Hyuuga, por lo que tendría que haberse suicidado antes que pudieran tomarlo, sin embargo los otros dos estaban siendo manejados por marionetas, Sasori, el desertor de la Arena, era quien estaba detrás de ellos.

Cada cuerpo tenía suficiente veneno para que los 17 ANBUS que estaban encerrados hubiesen caído en el instante intoxicados por el aire morado asfixiante, sin embargo un integrante del clan Aburame dispersaba todos sus insectos y eran ellos los que caían al aspirarlo. Al mismo tiempo Kakashi se levantaba observando a Sasuke, con la mirada ambos entendían que tenían que activar uno de sus jutsus al mismo tiempo.

–_Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu– _gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo consiguiendo una exuberante bola de fuego que inundaba la habitación calcinando los dos cuerpos de sus ex compañeros.

A los pocos segundos empezaron a escuchar explosiones provenientes de las bombas que estallaban en el edificio que estaba protegido, Kateyko Yamanaka quien era un ninja sensorial confirmaba el ataque.

–_Capitán, hemos sido rodeados por 4 Akatsuki, uno de ellos es experto en el elemento Explosivo, todos los alrededores están siendo quemados por él. La enfermería es uno de sus blancos– _Aseguró el ninja sensorial dando un informe de lo que sucedía afuera.

Itachi ordenaba los equipos magistralmente rápida, aquellos que tuvieran cualquier tipo de Kekkei Genkai debían de ser protegidos, si uno de ellos caí en poder de los Akatsuki, todos los secretos de la Aldea podía ser expuestos, por lo que Hinata siendo uno de los eslabones más débiles debía de ser prioridad de protección. Cuatro ANBUS eran asignados a su protección. 5 más a la protección de la enfermería y los 7 restantes a proteger los alrededores a costa de su vida.

–_Aniki...– _Se acercaba Sasuke preocupado a su hermano mayor _–Yo me quedaré contigo... Kakashi también debería de quedarse, entre los tres sharingan...– _Itachi no lo dejaba continuar ya que en ese instante lo golpeaba en la frente como siempre solía hacerlo cuando aún no era un shinobi certificado.

–_Soy aún el capitán de los ANBU y nunca permitiré que un mocoso me de órdenes– _Expresó sonriente y Sasuke lo sabía porque conocía cada una de sus expresiones aunque la máscara lo cubriese.

–_Pero si solo te quedas tú... No podrás...–_

–_En caso de mi muerte Kakashi será el nuevo capitán, él lo sabe por eso es que tiene que cumplir con dicha orden, además tu tienes que proteger al cabeza hueca amigo tuyo... En un futuro, él podría ser la salvación de Konoha–_

Ante aquellas palabras ambos recobraron su postura despidiéndose sabiendo que el capitán no podría salir con vida de ello. 4 Akatsuki eran demasiado para cualquiera.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

...

Las manos fuertes de él recorrían su cintura, y no es que fuera escuálida, muy al contrario el cuerpo de Hinata era exquisito, un manjar de dioses, y sus senos... ¡Sus senos lo hacían elevarse al cielo! Chupaba con vehemencia cada uno enfocándose en los pezones, mientras ella gemía con tranquilidad ya que nadie los podría encontrar en aquel sucio pasadizo y aunque ambos sabían a la perfección que los demás se estaban jugando la vida en la pelea contra los Akatsuki, Neji no podía resistirse ante la petición de ella "_Hazme el amor Neji... por favor..._".

Hubiese querido estar en una cabaña o por lo menos tener un futón, pero ninguna de la falta de dichas cosas los podía detener.

Extendió toda su ropa y la de ella en el suelo, de alguna protección tenía que servirle, aunque ese pensamiento se esfumaba por completo al sentir como Hinata empezaba a introducirse todo su miembro ayudada por sus propias manos. Ambos gimieron al sentir como él entraba en el interior tan cálido de la Hyuuga.

–_Te amo Hinata...– _Ella sonrió hundiendo todo aquella extensión en su ser, era una suerte para Neji el estar sentado de lo contrario las fuerzas en sus piernas hubiese flaqueado.

Hinata comenzaba su vaivén intentando sacar todo el miembro de Neji para luego introducírselo con salvajismo en su interior, aquello volvía loco al Hyuuga que sentía como las contracciones del sexo de Hinata lo apresaban como si un mañana no existiese.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez Hinata le hacía sentir un sexo duro, fuerte e insaciable, cosa que lograba que el pelinegro suplicara cada vez más por más llamándola por su nombre e implorando que ese vaivén no se detuviera hasta que ambos terminaran.

Era imposible para Neji el detener su insaciable sed por ella, porque se sentía como si estuviese en el desierto y Hinata fuese el agua que le regresara la vida. Empezó a succionar uno de sus senos mientras acariciaba el otro con una de sus manos.

Hinata empezó a acelerar su vaivén clavando sus dientes en la clavícula de Neji, aquella sensación en el chico lo hacía liberarse de toda presión soltando todo su orgasmo dentro de ella, llamándola por su nombre.

Ambos cansados, viéndose uno al otro, dándose pequeños besos de amor, porque solo eso era lo que había entre ellos, además de la lujuria que siempre los dominaba, se amaban y de eso no cabía la menor duda.

–_Se... que... tuve dudas de tu pregunta Neji...– _Empezó a conversar aún sintiéndolo dentro de ella _–Pero... ya no lo tendré más... Te amo...–_

Y aquella confesión le recordaba justo la pregunta que él le hacía antes que ella ingresara a las fuerzas especiales ANBU.

–_Y... Acepto...– _Aquella respuesta no lo podía hacer más feliz "¿_Quieres casarte conmigo, Hinata?" _Era la pregunta que le hacía, aunque no supieran como vivirían cuando el padre de ella les prohibía aquel amor que nunca debió de haber sido.

...

No había cosa que la pusiera más triste, colérica, decepcionada o histérica que Kakashi se ofreciera para ir a morir en el frente de batalla. Obviamente ella era un shinobi y sabía las responsabilidades que tenían al escoger ese camino, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por él.

–_Has hecho un buen trabajo Sakura, no podría estar más orgullosa de ti– _La felicitaba su maestra y Hokage al momento en que ella se reportaba al verla ingresar al hospital para terminar de pasar la revisión a todos los heridos.

Gracias al esfuerzo de los ANBUS se habían reducido las bajas que esperaban y la defensa en la aldea se reforzaba, al grado que para Akatsuki era imposible penetrarlos.

–_Tsunade sama...– _Detenía a la Hokage que se retiraba del hospital en donde se encontraba terminando de atender a los heridos _–¿El escondite de los ANBUS...?– _No sabía como preguntar si Kakashi estaba vivo o no.

–_La pelea contra los Akatsuki ha terminado, ellos tuvieron dos bajas muy importantes al igual que nosotros, pero no te preocupes, eso es algo que solo me concierne a mi y a ellos–_

¡Demonios! ¡Y mil Demonios! Arrugó el papel que Kakashi le había dado sin que Sai lo descubriera en donde le explicaba que se retiraba a ayudar a Itachi ya que le era imposible retirarse y simplemente dejarlo morir, que no se preocupara por él... Que ella debía de vivir su vida como si él nunca hubiese existido.

Las lágrimas rodaron sin permiso alguno mientras corría por las escaleras llegando hasta la terraza del hospital. ¡Cómo deseaba saber la ubicación exacta de aquel lugar e ir en búsqueda de su peliplata! Pero para su desgracia ni ella, ni nadie más la conocía.

–_Kakashi...– _Dijo mientras caía derrotada. Lo amaba y por nada del mundo, deseaba perderlo.

* * *

Nota: técnicas Katon, las tomé de aquí: es. wikipedia wiki / Anexo: T%C3%A9cnicas_elementales_de_Naruto


	6. Futuro

Y bueno, y aunque me ha costado muchísimo, llegamos al final de la historia, si lo quieren podría publicar un capítulo 7, solo a petición.

Gracias a **dened01 **y a **damydark, **y como lo prometido es deuda, aunque sea uno o dos los que me leen, siempre continuaré, no importa el qué!

Gracias también a **Paola, ****lady-darkness-chan**_**, **_**Star Flowers**_**, **_**lilylupin17**_**, **_**Jessy Cruz**_**, **_**Naty117**_**, **_**sweetHyuuga**** y ****Chiharu No Natsumi**_**, **_porhaber leído en algún momento la historia y haber dejado su RW! Gracias chicas por todo!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**/AMORES PROHIBIDOS/**

**6º capitulo: Futuro.**

Las 3.10 am marcaba su reloj y ella tenía su maleta lista.

–_Nee-san...– _La interrumpía su hermana menor _–¿Continúas con tu idea de escaparte?– _Preguntaba duramente.

A pesar de ser hermanas y ser 2 años mayor que ella, pero Hanabi se veía más fiera y mucho menos dulce que Hinata, inclusive varios integrantes del clan le tenían más respeto, lo cual en ciertas ocasiones le afectaba ya que la Hyuuga mayor tenía que ser la sucesora de su padre.

–_Tú serás la próxima sucesora del clan, Hanabi chan, te deseo la mejor de las suertes– _Le aceptó con una sonrisa enseñándole una carta que dejaba en su tocador _–¿Recién regresas de tu entrenamiento?– _Ella asintió.

–_Mi hermana mayor no cumple las expectativas y encima de todo se fuga, tengo que dar el mi máximo esfuerzo ¿No crees?– _Hizo su pregunta de manera retórica y sarcástica, Hinata no dejó de sentirlo así.

–_Cuida al clan Hanabi... y lo siento por dejar toda la responsabilidad sobre ti– _

–_Mi padre me ha prohibido que me una a los ANBUS, no importa cuánto deseemos defender a la aldea, pero si matan a la cabeza del clan en alguna misión no tendremos nada...–_

–_Creo que eres la persona adecuada para hacerlo entonces–_

–_¿Cuánto tienes?– _Preguntó y Hinata tembló ante aquella pregunta, hasta en ese momento no se percataba que su hermana tenía activado su byakugan _–No niegues que estás embarazada de Neji nii-san, puedo observar como un pequeño chakra se encuentra en tu vientre, solo que me es difícil poder determinar el tiempo, todavía no tengo esa habilidad–_

Hinata se sentó de un solo golpe en su cama, habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que ocurría el incidente en el escondite de los ANBUS, habían podido salvar a Itachi mientras que Kakashi y Sasuke eran expulsados de las fuerzas especiales por desobedecer las órdenes, al igual que Naruto que le negaban la posibilidad de poder entrar ya que la disciplina no iba con él demostrándolo a la perfección en el ataque.

Neji había podido mantener con vida y en perfecto estado a Hinata, pero Hiashi se había cansado de estar jugando a las escondidas con ellos dos, por lo que retaba a su sobrino prácticamente a una ejecución en donde él perecía irremediablemente. Una semana antes de la decisión de Hinata de dejar al clan ella se daba cuenta que estaba embarazada de él, lo cual le daba la idea de huir y vivir como una persona más en la Aldea oculta de la Llave, un lugar completamente alejado y en donde nadie la encontraría y tal vez en donde podría ser feliz con su bebé.

–_Mi decisión está tomada Hanabi chan... Independientemente que lo esté o no– _Aseguró para darle la espalda a su hermana e irse de su habitación escapando por la ventana.

Hanabi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de su hermana, quería decirle que la apoyaría aunque eso significara ponerse en contra de su padre y de los ancianos del clan; pero a decir verdad ella misma no podía contradecirlo, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no entendía esa decisión.

–_Espero seas feliz Hinata nee-chan– _Se despidió acercándose a la ventana para ver como Hinata huía siendo cubierta por la oscuridad.

...

–_Tsunade sama nos está esperando dobe, ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas tardarte?– _Preguntaba de manera desesperante un pelinegro que estaba acostado en la cama con una pose trivial de desesperación.

Últimamente solo eran peleas con el rubio por su expulsión de los ANBUS, pero de no haber llegado en aquel momento, su hermano hubiese perecido y odiaba admitirlo –de hecho nunca lo diría en voz alta– pero gracias a que Naruto había podido controlar el chakra del Kyuubi, podían defender a Itachi, además que su sharingan aunado con el de Kakashi, quien también era expulsado, lograban matar a Deidara y a Sasori, quienes habían sido capturado para estudiarlos.

–_¿Sabes que ésta será la última misión que tendremos como equipo, verdad Sasuke?– _

Se veía serio y como que si lo que estaba haciendo era algo de suma importancia. Se sentó junto a Sasuke dejando a un lado su maleta en donde había guardado 4 ramens especiales para celebrar junto a Sakura, Kakashi y a él ya que aquella sería su última misión como equipo 7, ya que luego de ello Sakura sería destinada a la división de ninjas médicos siempre bajo la supervisión de Tsunade y Shizune, Kakashi nuevamente como maestro de las nuevas generaciones, dejando así atrás a sus alumnos y tal vez con suerte ellos dos serían asignados como sensei de las generaciones más pequeñas así como lo era Iruka.

–_Podría apostarte lo que quieras a que no será la última de nuestras vidas– _Le dice un poco fastidiado por la pequeña depresión que el rubio lleva _–Aunque si te podría apostar que nunca podremos entrar nuevamente a las fuerzas especiales ANBU– _Le vuelve a recordar completamente enfurecido.

...

–_Creo que lo mejor es que lleguemos por separado Kakashi– _Le aseguraba la pelirrosa que estaba a un lado de la cama y que empezaba a vestirse intentando rescatar su ropa interior que había quedado tirada en algún lado.

–_Sasuke no es ningún tonto Sakura y Naruto... bueno, Naruto es Naruto... Además creo que ambos podrían estar felices por ti también...– _Sakura detiene su acción para verlo directamente a su ojo negro y al otro que lo tiene cerrado.

–_¿Estás... insinuando... que...?– _Intenta reaccionar, pero se le hace difícil expresarlo, tal vez aquello pueda ser una cruel broma del jounin. Desea completar su frase, su corazón y su cabeza se lo piden a gritos, pero es difícil aceptarlo siquiera.

–_Si– _Acepta afirmando con su cabeza _–Después de pensar que podría perderte en aquella batalla y aunque se que la posibilidad sigue latente por nuestro estilo de vida, pero ya no quiero ocultarme. He dejado de ser un ANBU y su régimen me prohibía aceptarlo–_

Sakura se lanzaba a sus brazos sin dejarlo terminar, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, finalmente ambos se darían una oportunidad.

La pelirrosa comenzó a besarlo mientras él la sostenía y ella enrollaba sus piernas en las caderas del peliplata, la desnudez de ambos les daba la oportunidad de sentirse el uno al otro. Sakura comenzó a sentir como aquel miembro que comenzaba a despertar una vez más, rozaba su intimidad logrando que el cosquilleo, llamado excitación combinado con lujuria le arrebatara de la cabeza que en 10 minutos tendrían que reunirse con Naruto y Sasuke para una misión secreta que Tsunade les había encargado.

¿Pero qué podían hacer ambos para evitar aquel contacto que tanto les agradaba? Era imposible, inclusive para él, no tumbarla en la cama abriendo sus piernas para introducirse de un solo golpe mientras escuchaba como gemía implorando por más, llamándolo una y otra vez por su nombre y diciéndolo cuanto lo amaba. ¿Qué importaba llegar tarde? Después de tantos años, Naruto y Sasuke debían de estar acostumbrados.

...

La sorpresa para el rubio al ver aparecer a Sakura y Kakashi tomados de las manos en las afueras de la aldea no lo dejaba de sorprender. Primero le gritaba preocupado a Sakura si sentía mal, mientras que Sasuke le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza suplicando a cualquier deidad que su rubio dejara de ser tan tonto e infantil.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, casi imperceptible felicitaba a Kakashi por tomar la decisión de ya no seguir aparentando lo que no deseaba, sabía que como ninjas debían de tomar un camino bastante difícil, pero _"quien no arriesga no gana"_, pensó intentando convencerse así mismo que en alguna ocasión él y Naruto tendrían que decir la verdad.

Después de algunos días, las interrogantes de Naruto de saber desde cuando Sakura empezaba a salir con Kakashi y luego de los múltiples reclamos que le hacía a su pelinegro después que él aseguraba que ya lo sabía pero que por prudencia y porque no era de su incumbencia guardaba silencio, llegaban a su destino, "La Aldea oculta de la Llave".

–_Oye teme, te diré esto solo una vez más, lo que veas, lo que oigas, no podrá salir de aquí. Al momento de reportarnos con la Hokage solo diremos que la misión fue un éxito–_

–_Ya lo sé teme, no soy tan idiota– _reclamófrustrado por enésima vez, ya que durante el camino de tres días, Sakura no hacía otra cosa que recordárselo a puñetazos y golpes.

–_Sasuke– _dijodeforma tranquila el jounin indicándole que era el momento en que debía de activar su sharingan. El pelinegro asintió logrando su objetivo _–¿Están aquí?– _Preguntó.

–_Aunque parecen que han moldeado su chakra inclusive cambiándolo un poco, podría asegurar que si, ambos– _Aquello no les podía facilitar más las cosas.

–_Sakura– _Expresó el jounin completamente serio _–Tú y Naruto llévenle el mensaje de la Hokage al jefe de la aldea, luego busquen un lugar para quedarnos esta noche, mañana partiremos de ser posible a primera hora del día, si ven algo extraño ya saben cómo actuar– _

Ambos asintieron sin decir nada, sabían cuál era su misión y como debían de actuar y a pesar que Naruto podía no parecer confiable por sus actitudes infantiles, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser tan serio como cualquier otro.

Naruto y Sakura llegaban escoltados por la guardia del jefe de la Aldea de la Llave a la mansión en donde él vivía. Un viejo que a Naruto le recordaba al viejo Tercer Hokage o al Tsuchikage, lo único que pensaba era en tirársele a dar un abrazo llamándolo "¡ojii san!", pero en su mente solo había algo que rondaba y ese era Sasuke mientras la castigaba por ser tan infantil al faltarle el respeto a una autoridad.

El mensaje era claro, Tsunade ofrecía, mientras ella estuviera con vida, protección y alianza con La Llave, a cambio que pudieran seguir ocultando a dos de sus ninjas haciéndolos pasar como aldeanos cualquiera y legítimos de la región, para el viejo jefe era imposible negar que una alianza con una Aldea tan fuerte como La Hoja pudiese ser rechazada, por lo que amablemente aceptaba formalmente a seguirlos ocultando.

...

–_¿Estás seguro que la decisión de Tsunade ha sido la mejor Kakashi?– _Preguntaba el pelinegro aun no convencido de la misión, aunque sabía a la perfección que no tenía que cuestionarla sino que cumplirla, especialmente cuando venía directamente de la Hokage.

Kakashi y él caminaban por el pueblo luego de haber cumplido con la parte de su misión, el peliplata lucía apacible, como si fuese un turista en una nueva ciudad, viendo los puestos del mercado de la ciudad intentando descifrar qué le podía regalar a su peli rosa y que lo pudiera conservar enseñándolo al mundo sin que nadie la cuestionara.

–_No lo sé Sasuke kun, no lo sé, pero es algo por lo que no debemos de preocuparnos, piensa como si aún fuésemos ANBU y ésta una misión dada por el comandante, como miembros de las fuerzas especiales ¿Podríamos cuestionarla o tener la suficiente autoridad como para decidir si es correcto o no?–_

Sasuke gruñó ante aquella pregunta, en realidad si ambos no hubiesen sido expulsados de los ANBU siempre tendrían que aceptar cualquier tipo de misión, no pensar sobre ello o cuestionarla, sino que obedecerla simplemente. Aquella noche lejos de su propia aldea, amigos y colegas, lo que quería hacer era que su rubio gritara toda la noche de placer, así también él podría liberar un poco su estrés.

Tras caminar y comprar algunas chucherías de los alrededores, los cuatro se reunían nuevamente en la posada en donde Naruto y Sakura tenían reservadas dos habitaciones, aunque para ella no tendría mucho sentido que sus dos amigos se quedaran juntos, para Kakashi resultaba que era la confirmación a lo que siempre había pensado.

Después de la típica cena del lugar, que cada uno reportara de los resultados de la misión y un buen baño, cada uno se dirigía a sus habitaciones.

–_Espero te guste– _Le decía el peliplata al entregarle un pequeño paquete que estaba envuelto en un papel sencillo. Sakura lo miraba extrañado alternando entre el objeto que sostenía en su mano y la mirada de su peliplata _–Ábrelo, de lo contrario nunca sabrás su contenido–_

Sakura rompió el papel como si de un niño se tratara al abrir un regalo de cumpleaños, se quedó sorprendida al ver que era una peineta con pétalos de sakura alrededor, abrazó al hombre que tenía enfrente y que portaba una bata parecida a la suya, aquella peineta era preciosa y sentía que reflejaba tanto amor, el amor que nunca se habían podido profesar debido a todas las restricciones que tenían por ser ninjas y que, tenían que aceptarlo, deberían de seguirlas aceptando.

–_Kakashi... es hermoso... gracias– _Agradeció al punto de las lágrimas, sonriendo y sintiéndose la chica más feliz de todas, para luego regresar a aquella mirada que Kakashi tanto odiaba _–Te amo Kakashi, y yo... bueno, me gustaría poder aceptar que podríamos vivir juntos y felices pero...–_

–_Lo sé...– _Aceptó también de manera melancólica _–No podremos hacerlo... somos ninjas, vivimos siempre al filo del peligro...–_

–_Si– _Aceptó sonriente la peli rosa _–Sin embargo, si Kurenai pudo tener a su bebé, si los Uchiha han podido tener su clan a pesar de formar parte de los ANBU o ser los mejores ninjas de la aldea y si el Cuarto pudo casarse... Nosotros también encontraremos nuestro propio rumbo–_

Así era, ambos encontrarían su camino, no tendrían por qué seguir el de otros, además que no había nada marcado, ellos tendrían que seguir su propio destino.

Kakashi la abrazó para luego sentarla a horcajadas encima de él, poco a poco fue quitando la bata de ambos hasta quedar desnudos, aquella noche harían el amor sin sentir remordimiento alguno, solo sintiendo el inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

En la otra habitación, Naruto se acostaba en el balcón viendo las estrellas, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía en la contigua.

–_¿Qué haces dobe?– _Preguntó despectivamente el pelinegro que entraba a la habitación con una bata y una toalla en sus hombros, en verdad aquel baño lo había traído a la vida y sentía que podía ser un nuevo hombre.

–_Nada...– _Respondió melancólicamente _–Solo... pensando...– _Dijo sentándose.

–_Entonces no lo hagas mucho sino caerás en coma por tanto esfuerzo– _A Naruto aquel comentario no le había agradado el comentario, pero lo ignoraría solo por esa noche.

–_¿Esto es lo que tienes que haces para vivir feliz y en paz?–_

–_¿A qué te refieres?–_

–_Mis padres... Bueno, no es que hayan tenido un final feliz, mira a Kurenai, Azuma sensei ya no está con nosotros y...–_

–_Pero ella tiene a su pequeño hijo a quien adora más que a su vida y le recuerda el valiente padre que tuvo– _Aseguró sentándose a un lado de él _–Y lo que respecta a tus padres, según lo que se tuvieron momento felices también...–_

–_No lo dudo... pero... mira a Hinata, todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para...–_

–_¿Te preocupas por ella?– _Preguntó por primera vez de manera celosa sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

–_Si...– _Respondió de manera sincera _–Pero a la vez me siento feliz porque finalmente podrá tener lo que ella siempre quiso, un hogar, una familia... Solo imagino que de vez en cuando se sentirá sola pensando en su padre, en su hermana y en sus amigos–_

Sasuke lo interpretó a la perfección, Naruto era demasiado bueno, emocional, quizás por eso la Hokage lo había enviado, tal vez podría convencer a Hinata de regresar.

–_¿Cómo estaba?– _Preguntó el rubio volviendo a ver a su pelinegro _–Hinata, ¿Cómo estaba? Imagino que su estómago debe de estar grande, pronto nacerá el bebé, ¿Verdad?– _Sasuke asintió.

–_Se sintió tranquila al saber que de parte de la Hoja y de su clan, nadie la buscaría y la dejarían en paz–_

–_Todavía no puedo creer que su padre haya aceptado el acuerdo, de no revelar que ella estaba con vida, después de aparentar que se había suicidado tras la muerte de Neji–_

–_Fue precisamente por eso, una compensación por su muerte–_

–_Espero sean felices y que sea lo que busquen– _Sasuke asintió.

La misión era simple, Tsunade convencía a Hiashi que aparentaran que Hinata se había suicidado tras la muerte de Neji, de esa manera nadie la buscaría y nadie del clan se opondría a que Hanabi fuese la sucesora, asimismo se le recompensaría por haberla hecho sufrir tanto, pero aquello nadie lo podría saber, solo Hiashi, Tsunade y el equipo encargado de entregarle la decisión a Hinata y al jefe de la aldea para que le permitiera quedarse a vivir sin ser cuestionada y hacerse pasar como alguien más.

...

La mañana llegaba, mucho antes de lo que Kakashi y Sasuke deseaban, pero después de haber disfrutado toda la noche, aceptaban que tenían que regresar a lidiar con su vida real a la Aldea, ya luego se darían sus mañas para también encontrar la felicidad por su lado.

A la salida de la Aldea, alguien los esperaba, una mujer vestida con un kimono morado con una pequeña niña a su lado que aparentaba tener unos 5 años.

–_Gracias por todo Kakashi sensei– _Aceptó con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le entregaba un paquete, unas pequeñas cajas llenas de comida _–Si Naruto kun no se lo acaba en un minuto, podría alcanzarles para dos días–_

–_¡Cómo si yo comiera tanto!– _Alegó molesto el rubio llevando sus manos a la cabeza para pasar casi marchando a un lado de la mujer embarazada que estaba enfrente de ellos _–Cuídate Hinata– _Sonrió al pasar junto a ella y desearle toda la felicidad del mundo.

–_La niña es preciosa Hinata chan– _Aceptó Sakura al agacharse y brindarle una mano a la pequeña niña que se ocultaba detrás del kimono de ella _–Cuida a Hinata chan, pequeña– _La niña asentía.

Sasuke pasaba al lado de ella bajando su cabeza y brindándole una pequeña sonrisa a ambas, aquella mirada del pelinegro no dejaba de asustar a la pequeña niña que casi desaparecía detrás de las piernas de Hinata.

–_No le hagas caso pequeña Hiori– _Le decía divertido el peliplata que se agachaba para entregarle una tortuga de madera a la niña _–Toma, es tuyo, de esa manera la familia estará completa–_

Se levantó para luego tocarle la cabeza y despedirse de ambas, Hinata no podía estar más agradecida, sin embargo había algo que ni ellos y ni su padre sabían, solo la Hokage y a quien le debía todo.

–_¿Les entregaste el paquete Hinata?– _Preguntó un hombre fornido que se colocaba atrás de ella saliendo de uno de los árboles que lo cubría. Ella asintió.

–_Estoy segura que Kakashi sabrá ubicarlo y entregárselo Neji– _Dijo sonriente mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

–_Entonces vamos, regresemos a casa–_

Tomó a la pequeña niña subiéndola a sus hombros, mientras él tomaba la mano de su ahora esposa.

Les había tomado mucho llegar allí, pero agradecían todo lo que habían pasado. Se amaban y se respetaban y de ahora en adelante su vida empezaría como una verdadera familia.

** -FIN-**


End file.
